Esmeraldas En La Oscuridad
by Momoyo20
Summary: Esto no es como las historias de los libros, o las peliculas de los cines, niña, esto es real, ella no te protegera ni te amara, no la provoques de nuevo, o te asesinara entes de lo previsto, y no me gusta perder en las apuestas
1. Esmeraldas en la oscuridad

**Esmeraldas en la oscuridad**

Este día no había nada especial que hacer, note como Haruka deambulaba por la casa, ella también parecía aburrida o eso era lo que quería aparentar, todos sabemos que esta ansiosa, pronto será el cumpleaños numero quince de Hotaru, has esperado tanto y ahora a solo dos semanas pareciese un león enjaulado…

Mire por la ventana del estudio el hermoso paisaje de la ciudad, Tokio, tan imponente y sofisticada, me siento a gusto en este país, después de viajar a tantos y tantos lugares, es curioso encontrar la paz entre tanto bullicio, creo que realmente Haruka no hubiese decidido que nos asentáramos en esta ciudad de no ser por su obstinado deseo, aunque debo reconocer que pareciese que todos estamos muy confortables al permanecer en este lugar, las riñas y desazones parecen ser menores, sin darnos cuenta realmente Hotaru a llenado de luz nuestra tediosa existencia, el pequeño sol que deslumbraba a las insignificantes estrellas a su alrededor, verla crecer todos estos años es algo que ninguno de nosotros había experimentado antes, el pensar que dentro de dos semanas todo ese brillo se extinguiría para convertirse simplemente en una estrella más con ese glacial brillo, monótono que con el paso de los años se iría extinguiendo como el mió propio…

-Seiya-Escuche a lo lejos interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones el aviso del Setsuna, una vez más me perdí un par de horas de pie frente a la ventana, ya es hora de ir por la pequeña a la escuela, sin voltear simplemente asiento con la cabeza, escucho los pasos lejanos de Setsuna mientras camina a lo largo por el pasillo, suspiro tal vez solo por remembrar una acción demasiado humana.

La tarde era calurosa como todo aquel verano, podía sentir el sol sobre mi congelada piel intentando calentarme, había ya muy poca gente cuando estacione la camioneta, esa tarde Hotaru se había quedado tiempo de más en el colegio por sus clases de natación, esa niña que durante catorce años ha sido mi pequeña hija, después de mi libertad es el mejor regalo que Haruka pudo haberme dado, yo que creí jamás volver a tener un bebe en mis brazos, después de tantos años de nuevo escuche de unos pequeños labios la palabra mamá una vez más, cuan feliz e sido estos años, pero ha sido tan rápido, todos y cada uno de esos días a su lado de mantiene tan frescos en mi mente, y se mantendrán así por la eternidad, no estoy triste como todos creen, no me duele saber lo que ocurrirá en dos semanas, pues la vida de Hotaru ha sido conducida hasta ese punto, todos lo hemos sabido desde el principio ella misma a asumido su destino y lo a aceptado gustosa, se que espera con ansias que llegue el tan prometido día, se que tal vez pierda a mi hija, o quizás no, pero se que estará a mi lada y yo al suyo por la eternidad.

-¿En que piensas Setsuna?-Pregunta Seiya, no note su escrutinio

-En este calido sol-Mentí, tal vez hasta ahora noto que mis pensamientos realmente son tristes.

El atardecer ya comenzaba, en el horizonte el sol comenzaba a descender a lo lejos un grupo de jóvenes caminaba con dirección al estacionamiento, de diferentes edades abordaban solos o acompañados los vehículos del lugar, con las ventanas cerradas Hotaru diviso a lo lejos ese particular vehiculo plateado, acompañada de algunas compañeras que miraban en la misma dirección que ella, todas a las espera, notando ese gesto no pudo sentirse más orgullosa, siguió su camino, diviso como de la puerta del conductor salía su madre, tan elegante y hermosa como siempre, con su piel morena brillando ante el contacto con el sol con esa aura indescriptible, otra puerta se abrió y del lado del coopilto salio Seiya, camino al frente del auto y situó aun lado de Setsuna, Hotaru escucho el murmullo febril en sus compañeras.

-Vino el primo de Hotaru-Cuchicheaban sonrojadas mirando al atractivo joven que la saludaba de lejos en un geto sensual que le causo gracia, las miradas de los más cercanos se clavaron en esas dos maravillosas criaturas, ataviados con ropas finas escondiendo sus miradas detrás de gafas oscuras con diseños que aprecien exclusivos para ellos, con su perfecta piel, y definidos cuerpos, con esa esencia tan sensual y descarada, ante esa perfección que era imposible pasar por alto, las pequeñas sentían tanta suerte de poder admirar aunque de lejos esa maravilla, de pronto del asiento del pasajero una puerta más se abrió, cual fue la supresa hasta de la misma Hotaru al notar a Haruka descender del vehiculo, sonrió y sin pensarlo corrió a su encuentro, jamás Haruka había ido por ella al colegio, no cabía más felicidad dentro de su pequeño cuerpo, casi tira las cosas por el camino y sin despedirse de nadie pues nadie era tan importante como lo era Haruka, llego a sus brazos, esos reconfortantes, fuertes, y acogedores brazos.

-Mi pequeña-Susurro la rubia mientras rodeaba a Hotaru, sonriendo arrancando miles de suspiros a quien la estuviese mirando, fuese hombre o mujer

-Haz venido por mi-Decía hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de la rubia

-No toleraba un segundo más sin ti-

Y era verdad, ansiosa y hasta desesperada había deambulado por la casa buscando hallar el aroma de la joven en cualquier rincón, algo que apaciguara ese deseo que con los días había estado incrementando hasta volverse caótico y casi incontrólale.

-Dame un beso-Pidió Hotaru sacando su rostro de su escondite clavando su mirada en los anteojos que la rubia tenia puestos, esta sonrió ante la petición mostrando sus aperlados y afilados colmillos.

-¿quieres presumir a tus amigas?-Dijo al notar que las jóvenes seguían observándoles, Hotaru se sonrojo un poco al verse descubierta pero aquello solo inflamo más el deseo de Haruka quine se acerco al diminuto rostro mientras sus manos la hacían con fuerza de la cintura.

Deposito sus labios con suavidad sobre los de Hotaru, la joven de inmediato se vio envuelta en la deliciosa fragancia de la rubia, su labios aunque fríos siempre lograban subir la temperatura de su cuerpo, ahí estaba de puntillas para lograr alcanzar más el rostro de la rubia que tenía que inclinarse bastante para llegar a ese contacto, los labios solo estaban uno sobre el otro, fue solo un instante lo suficiente para que Haruka temblara para alejarse del juvenil rostro.

Pasando el trago con dificultad y tratando de aminorar la acumulación de veneno en su boca Haruka sonrió un vez más a Hotaru acariciándole el rostro –Vamos a casa-Dijo y abrió la puerta del auto –Despídete de tus amigas- le susurro al oído provocando que se sonrojase una vez más, el ver esas mejillas calidas enrojecidas inflamaba el deseo de la rubia que se relamió los labios, simplemente agito la mano mirando a sus compañeras que la miraban con ojos desorbitados, sonriendo para sus adentros Hotaru entro al vehículo, Seiya y Setsuna ya estaban dentro, Haruka cerro la puerta, echo una mirada al grupo de chicas que al notar la observación de la rubia se sonrojaron, regalándoles una sonrisa rodeo el vehiculo por detrás y entro finalmente.

En el interior la fragancia de Hotaru se había apoderado del aire, Haruka aspiro gustosa, el vehiculo comenzó a moverse mientras que Haruka se acercaba a Hotaru con movimientos lentos y sensuales, acorralándola como un gato a su presa…

-Mi pequeña-Dijo sujetando su frágil rostro –Tan hermosa- Acaricio con su pulgar la delicada y sonrosada mejilla sintiendo como su calor entibiaba su propia mano, sonrojada y deseosa los labios de Hotaru se inyectaron de sangre, tiñéndolos de un agradable rojizo muy apetitosos, una vez más Haruka se relamía los labios.

Se acerco de apoco al rostro que sostenían sus manos, pudo sentir la cálida respiración de Hotaru chocar con su rostro, aspiro la sube fragancia que se filtraba por sus pulmones llenando todo su cuerpo de ese aroma inyectando el amargo veneno a su boca que le incitaba a probar los rojizos y tersos labios frente a ella, sintió las delicadas manos de Hotaru sobre su rostro que le retiraban las gafas liberando así su mirada, esas dos piedras brillando como gemas verdes, de todas las tonalidades que ese color pudiera dar con ese fulgor antinatural, tan hipnotizante…

Los fríos labios se posaron una vez más sobre los suyos, se dejo envolver en el gélido abrazo, entre abriendo los labios permitió la entrada a la lengua de la rubia que de inmediato invadió la cálida boca de Hotaru, sus manos bajaron de su rostro al cuello mientras su otra mano la afianzaban por la cintura acercándola más a su cuerpo, sintiendo la tensión de su cuello, y como de apoco su palpitar se aceleraba bajo sus caricias, con agilidad y maestría Haruka hizo soltar el moño que rodeaba su cuello para proseguir al desabrochar los primeros dos botones de la blusa de la joven, el aroma que se libero del sutil movimiento golpeo el rostro de la rubia que profundizo más el beso.

Estimulada la joven enredo sus dedos en la cabellera rubia que desprendía brillos inusuales, jalando hacia si con todas sus fuerzas el rostro de la rubia Hotaru separo un tanto las piernas permitiendo que el cuerpo de Haruka se acomodara más cerca del suyo, la rubia deslizo su mano de la cintura de Hotaru y la deslizo hacia sus muslos mientras que sus labios se separaban de los de la joven, con suavidad beso el filo de su barbilla y dibujando una línea por su cuello se detuvo en su oído, podía sentir con más fuerza las pulsaciones de Hotaru, su boca una vez más se lleno de ese amargo veneno, la sed, la agonía de esa sed clamaba dentro de ella…

-Haruka-Llamo Seiya desde el asiento delantero, abriendo los ojos de improviso entro en razón.

Aun no era el momento, debía ser fiel a su promesa, aunque ello le carcomiera por dentro, aspiro una vez más el aroma de la joven y rozagante piel de Hotaru antes de retirarse con lentitud de su sensual abrazo, Hotaru fue soltado paulatinamente la nuca de la rubia, se encontraron sus rostros cerca una ultima vez y ahora fue la joven quien le dio un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz a la rubia que sonrió mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

-Mi pequeña-Dijo notando la desnudes d su cuello –Tu dije-Señalo -¿Dónde los has dejado?-

Hotaru abrió los ojos asombrada y se toco el cuello notando que efectivamente no traía su dije, aquel pequeño obsequio que Setsuna le había hecho, no pudo evitar sentirse triste ante su perdía, tal vez fuese su personalidad sensible lo que salio a lucir o el recordar el día en el que Setsuna le hubiese entregado el obsequio fuese cual fuese la razón sus ojos ya se habían cristalizado.

-Debió…-Decía tratando de recordar –Debió de haberse caído en la alberca, e olvidado quitármelo… lo lamento mamá-Dijo con voz rota mientras que las lagrimas ya se escapaban de sus ojos, Haruka corto el camino de la sal con los labios, y como un gato ronroneo ante el sabor.

-Yo lo buscare-Le informo, le arreglo la blusa mientras el vehiculo se estacionaba

-¿Quieres que te esperemos?-Pregunto Seiya girando en su asiento mirando como Haruka acomodaba la ropa de la joven –No será necesario-Dijo mientras se colocaba los lentes oscuros –Vayan a la casa-Ordeno mientras bajaba.

En cuanto la puerta estuvo cerrada el auto comenzó su marcha, y ahí a mita de la carretera Haruka los vio partir con una sonrisa en los labios, saco de su bolsillo la tela que formaba parte del uniforme de Hotaru, aspirando su aroma con fuerza comenzó su camino de regreso al colegio, quien la hubiese visto de pie no hubiera comprendido como en un parpadeo la rubia había desaparecido del lugar.

Recorrió los pasillos ya vacíos de las instalaciones, sería un tanto tedioso buscar el dije sobre todo si como lo había dicho Hotaru se le hubiese caído durante su clase de natación, todo ese olor a desinfectante le irritaba y la hacia perder la sensibilidad sensorial básica para los de su especie, cualquiera hubiera evitado tener que entrar en una habitación tan irritante como en la que Haruka estaba apunto de entrar, ya desde dos pasillos podía percibir ese desagradable aroma a cloro, pero Haruka era incapaz de rechazar hacer algo que la pequeña Hotaru le pidiese.

Entro en la enorme habitación ya vacía, su nariz se había arrugado desde hacia varios metros ya, sus pisadas hicieron eco en el lugar, entre más rápido encontrar la pequeña pieza más rápido se marcharía de ese hediondo lugar…

Salio al estacionamiento aun con la horrible sensación en su nariz, saco de nuevo el pedazo de tela y envolvió el dije en el para volver a guardarlo en su bolsillo, se ajusto las gafas y respiro, pero…

Algo en el aire inflamo sus pulmones, su boca se inundo tan rápido de veneno que podía sentir como le quemaba la garganta al intentar pasar el trago, sus músculos se tensaron y sus pupilas se dilataron, las aletillas de su nariz se ensancharon como reacción natural al intentar rastrear el aroma tan exquisito, desde lo más profundo de su garganta un gruñido inhumano se dejo escuchar, agazapada como un lobo en caza olisqueo el aire, pero ese asqueroso hedor se había quedado impregnado en sus ropas, como nunca jamás en sus siglos de vida estaba demasiado excitada ante la idea de cazar, nunca había ardido tan dementemente como en esa ocasión, todos sus sentidos estaban alertas, irritada arrojo los anteojos lejos de su rostro, sus ojos brillaron como nunca, capturando la luz que ya comenzaba a hacerse escasa, sintió sus manos estar más sensibles que nunca, podía sentir hasta el más insignificante roce del aire entre sus dedos, escuchar el más suave aleteo de las mariposas a su alrededor, identifico y desecho cada aroma que circulaba en el aire, una ráfaga de aire le trajo una vez más aquel delicioso y pecaminoso aroma, un parpadeo fue suficiente para que desapareciera, corrió en la dirección contraria al viento, el aroma era débil, pero se mantenía tan ardiente en sus interior incendiando su cerebro nublando el razosinio de siglos de libros y discursos filosóficos, vago por las calles, a donde el viento le lleva, no pudo detener sus paso una vez en movimiento, ese aroma, ese deseo oscuro que se alzaba desde algún rincón que debía encontrar a toda costa, el veneno ya quemaba más aya de su garganta, el dolor era insoportable, y entonces más fuerte, más profundo, más entero, detrás de esa puerta se encontraba el dueño de aquel desquiciante aroma, escucho el ruido al otro lado de la puerta, un leve empujón y la madera cedió sin mayor ruido que el de un tronar suave.

Su cuerpo temblaba en pura excitación, el veneno le quemaba de manera insoportable, camino pero solo consiguió dar dos pasos, estaba demasiado perturbada, apenas y podía soportar los temblores de su cuerpo, aquello no era normal, su cuerpo no reaccionaba de manera normal, entonces entre todo el ruido percibió el sonido del palpitar, agónicamente rítmico, un sonido gutural se escapo desde su esófago ascendiendo por su garganta resonando entre sus cuerdas bocales salio disparado de sus labios como aviso a lo inevitable…

La noche se cernía sobre la ciudad, salio de la ducha renovada y al mismo tiempo agotada, estaba tan agotada de la monotonía de su vida, era sorprendentemente risible como los ricos se fastidiaban tan fácilmente de todo cuanto les rodeaba, jamás se encontraba satisfecha con algo o alguien, solo sus ensoñaciones y solo a veces lograban llenar ese vació…

-Vació- Dijo para si al no escuchar nada, hacia tan solo unos minutos la música de la sala irrumpía durante su ducha, siempre que había música tan alta quería decir que su compañera había venido con alguien al apartamento y ahora… desnuda frente al ventanal se percato del silencio del apartamento.

-Abra salido-Se pregunto a si misma Michiru pero ya era tarde, a que saldría su compañera a estas horas si había llegado acompañada esa noche y entonces un escalofríos recorrió su columna tomo lo primero que encontró, su blusa del colegio, la abotono con prisa, la prenda apenas y le quedaba a mitad de los muslos

Salio de su habitación encontrándose entre un penumbra inusual –Algo no anda bien-Se dijo a si misma mientras camino con dirección al apagador, llego al muro y al aparato, a pesar de accionarlo no sucedió nada, siguió caminando a pesar de que su instinto le insistía que regresase a su habitación y echase la llave a la puerta.

Camino por la oscura sala, sintió sus manos sudar y su corazón retumbaba como loco en su interior y entonces percibió un aroma poco conocido, como a hierro oxidado, por fin su conciencia había ganado y dio media vuelta pero, lo que pudo observar apenas fueron un par de ojos verdes brillar como si tuviese frente a ella dos llamas, un rostro pálido como el mármol una estatua que caminaba con lentitud.

Aquella sin igual belleza la dejo paralizada y más al ver sus ropas empapadas de un rojo tan intenso…

El hambre descendió de manera sorprendente, la razón regreso mientras que seguía succionando el brazo de la chica, o tal vez fuese a causa de mirar su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana, separando su boca un instante del cuerpo chorreante de sangre, una vez más el arrebatador aroma hacia afluir el veneno a su boca y el hambre a sus entrañas escucho entonces un débil "clic" y el sonido de metal, una puerta había sido abierta, la humedad del cuarto recién expuesto se mezclo en el aire, el aroma quedo entonces apenas camuflajeado, pero lo suficiente…

¿Cómo era posible aquel suceso? Aun alimentándose deseaba más, asió una vez más sus colmillos hacia la fuente de nutrientes –No es suficiente-Pensó y arrojo el cuerpo lejos con ferocidad, la infortunada criatura callo a mitad de la sala, y Haruka le siguió al exterior de la habitación, ese aroma estaba en todas partes, de menor manera que en un principio, pero seguía ahí, el veneno una vez más se acumulo de manera tumultuosa en su boca, escupió al suelo harta de tragar aquel acido y amargo menjurje, el sonido del estero llego a colmarle la paciencia y sin delicadeza alguna apago el aparato dejándolo inservible.

-Demonios-Dijo entre gruñidos mientras levantaba su mano frente a su rostro, esta temblaba de manera notoria e involuntaria, -¿Quién es el extraño que provoca todos estos síntomas en mi?-Dijo intentando calmar el ansia que comenzaba a acrecentarse una vez más en ella.

¿Cómo podía existir algo tan poderoso que la hiciese comportarse como la más primitiva de su especie?, una vez más el veneno termino sobre el alfombrado del departamento, ¿Por qué aun después de haberse alimentado de dos humanos sentía tan fuertemente la necesidad de alimentarse una vez más?.

La poca sangre que quedaba aun en el cuerpo de la chica destazada se regaba por la alfombra que ya no podía absorberla con facilidad, esa sangre que quizás en otra circunstancia pudiese hacer sido deliciosa ahora era tan insípida como el agua más común.

Seis siglos, seis siglos y jamás se había encontrado en tales circunstancias, ¿Cómo era posible que jamás ningún hombre, mujer o bestia le hubiera atraído de tal manera?, miro entonces la sangre resbalar del pezón izquierdo de su victima, se relamió los labios, sangre, hambre, su cuerpo se tenso con la sola idea de probar la fuente de tan agonizante hambre, esa carne, se éxito con solo imaginar como sería su sabor.

Agito su cabeza, el vapor comenzaba a evaporarse y de nuevo ese aroma llenaba el aire, clavo su mirada al techo, aun así sus ojos se desviaron al cuerpo ensangrentado…

El cristal del foco cayó mudamente a la alfombra, auque una acción que de nada servia, sus ojos podían enfocar aun mejor si luz, fue entonces que unos pasos húmedos se acercaban a la única puerta aun cerrada, ese sería el momento, su cuerpo lo sabía podía sentir como el palpitar del otro lado comenzaba a acelerarse de a poco, era como si fuese una bomba situada en su propio pecho, tenso cada músculo de su cuerpo se agazapo en la oscuridad de la habitación, la ventana de la sala dejaba entrar las luces del exterior, la perilla daba vuelta mientras que dos destellas verde se sumergían en la penumbra de la habitación, la puerta se abrió y ella cerro sus pulmones.

Caminando con sigilo, y alerta ante cualquier movimiento sin saber que estos eran seguidos con absoluta atención, Haruka podía escuchar como se aceleraba su respiración y que su palpitar se extremadamente deleitante e irregular ante el temor, pero aquello era algo inverosímil.

Haruka miraba con detenimiento la figura de la humana, aun podía notar el vapor brotando de su piel, su largas y torneadas piernas, su firme trasero, su frágil cintura, esos pechos con sus cumbres erectas que subían y bajaban, era como un cervatillo asustado que sabe que hay peligro, era como mirar a otra de sus compañeras, una más de su especie pero sus ojos eran tan opacos como los de cualquier simple mortal y podía escuchar su palpitar tan claro, tan melodioso, ningún latido antes le había hacinado como aquel, ¿Cómo era posible que existes criatura tan… única?, en sus seiscientos años de existir en la tierra no se había topado con criatura más extraordinaria como la que tenía frente así ¿pero que pasaría en cuanto devorara su cuerpo, cuando la ultima gota de su sangre tocara sus labios, cuando encontraría a otra como ella?.

No podía, no podía… jamás se perdonaría por desaparecer tan dulce manjar, pero no podía darse la vuelta y permitir que su mortalidad la devorara por si misma, quizás solo una gota, una caricia…pero si lo hacia lo más seguro es que la exterminaría y con ello a ella misma, se conocía tan débil que sabia que jamás podría olvidar ese aroma cada alimento sería comparado, cada caricia sería miserable, tantas ideas se le vinieron a la mente mientras un palpitar resonaba, tantas formas de matarla o dejarla con vida, tantas dudas y sabía que solo con respirar una vez más esa mujer caería muerta desangrada y ella satisfecha solo lo suficiente para arrepentirse el resto de su eternidad.

Salio de su escondite, ya su mente había contemplado cada idea e ideado un plan, y así frente a frente la mirada escarlata choco contra la marina, ambas criaturas sabían cual sería el final…


	2. Reflejo Nocturno

Hola a todos y todas pus aka les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta nueva historia que pus es realmente cortita y la hago por q en realidad no me deja pensar en mi otra historia asi q nesesitaba sacarla de mi cabeza para poder seguir con otros proyectos, espero y sea de seu agrado y sin más ahi se leen

**Reflejo Nocturno**

Al darse vuelta esa mirada la dejo sin aliento, salida de la nada, dos luces esmeralda le atravesaban el cuerpo, un estatua de marfil se acerco con una escabrosa lentitud, ella se quedo congelada, el aire apresado en sus pulmones y su mente en un completo blanco, la figura que se encontraba ya cinco insignificantes pasos de distancia fue entonces que al salir un poco más a la luz noto sus ropas, manchadas al igual que su pálido rostro, rojo, un rojo que había visto muy pocas veces y jamás en tales cantidades, un paso más, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora intentando hilando las imágenes tratando de hacer reaccionar los músculos, un paso más podía sentirle sobre ella, pudo percibir que el extraño aroma a oxidado venia de ese individuo y por fin su mente hilo las ideas obligándola a dar un paso hacia atrás tras otro, el pánico comenzó a hacer acto de presencia, pero el intruso pareció confuso pues dejo de acercarse pero Michiru no de retroceder esa mirada seguía sobre ella de manera tan avasalladora que el pánico aumentaba, continuo su andar a espaldas sintiendo como de repente el alfombrado se tornaba húmedo, bajo la vista pero solo encontró oscuridad, apenas hubo pasado menos de un parpadeo cuando levanto de nuevo el rostro y el extraño estaba a un palmo de distancia

Al dar un paso más hacia atrás sintió algo que colapso bajo de su pie, el objeto penetro la delicada piel, ante el daño Michiru perdió compostura y cayó pesadamente al suelo al chocar al suelo escucho un ruido a mojado, como primer instinto quiso ponerse en pie apoyo sus codos sobre el suelo y resbalo al querer incorporarse no fue hasta ese momento que se hizo presente el dolor de su pie.

-Ah-No hizo esfuerzo en apoyarlo pero sabía que debía levantarse y rápido, miro hacia arriba pero no pudo encontrar al sujeto, su cuerpo se puso en total alerta, temblaba y eso no le hacía más fácil la tarea de levantarse, miro hacia la izquierda inspeccionando cada rincón pero de nada le sirvió aquello todo aquel sitio se encontraba en una impenetrable penumbra, giro el rostro a la derecha pero no podía visualizar mucho pues había algo a su costado que le tapaba la vista, un bulto que nada tenía que hacer ahí, se apoyo su mano a la alfombra mojada intentando no resbalarse para tener una visión un tanto mejor del objeto que tapaba su vista.

Matizada levemente por la luz que lograba colarse a la habitación Michiru observo el desnudo, desangrado y descuartizado cuerpo de Yalei su compañera de cuarto, el horror se hizo presente entonces, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y un grito se atoro en su garganta, no podía respirar, se cubrió el rostro con la mano al hacerlo se percato que lo que pensó era agua en realidad era sangre y ella estaba manchada con la misma, el horror no podía ser mayor, las lagrimas fluían y un gorgoreo de terror era lo único que se escuchaba de su garganta, temblando como jamás en su vida se alejo a rastras del lugar sin percatarse a donde se dirigía, ahora su mano era la que se había herido con el cristal que antes había cortado su pie, estaba más aya del terror, respiraba demasiado aprisa, ya no le importo el dolor de su pie o el de su mano siguió arrastrándose medio a gatas, quería regresar a su habitación, debía regresar a su habitación, apenas y las lagrimas le dejaban ver, temblaba tanto que se resbalaba con demasiada frecuencia, jamás el trayecto se le había hecho tan largo, intentaba mirar en todas direcciones pero todo estaba demasiado oscuro y no lograba ver más allá de sus brazo, pero sabía que no estaba sola, podía escuchar aquel rugido desde algún lado sin saber precisar cual, estaba tan bloqueada que no lograba hilar sus ideas faltaba tan poco…

Era tormentoso ese latido era como golpes en sus iodos, tan fuertes y llenos de ansiedad, se había refugiado en las sombras mordiéndose el puño cerrando fuertemente los ojos tratando de apartar la imagen de cómo el cristal le cortaba aquella delicada piel y ver como comenzaba a emanar aquel delicado elixir d vida, aquello era más de lo que pudiese haber soportado, ella avanzaba a gatas en la oscuridad intentando huir pero no podía hacerlo, mientras el cuerpo entero de Haruka temblaba de ansiedad y el veneno quemaba todo su interior trataba de resistir con todas sus fuerzas intentaba serenar su cuerpo, escucho un nuevo corte, el cristal traspasaba la piel, se imagino que así debería de escucharse cuando ella desgarrara su piel y probara aquel excitante liquido rojizo que…

-¡Basta!-Se dijo así misma, debía concentrarse en lo que ya había decidido, uso todo el autocontrol que poseía pero entonces escucho un leve crujido, abrió los ojos la frágil figura humana intentaba entrar a la habitación de la cual había salido, la herida de su mano estaba expuesta era una imagen tan sublime que por un momento olvido la razón por la cual retenía el aliento y de manera inconsciente espiro un poco de aire.

Solo debía abrir la puerta y estaría segura, y de la nada el rugido se escucho más potente y mortal, por inercia volteo la mirada y como se arrepentiría de aúllelo, los muebles volaban por la habitación como si fuesen hojas de papel, golpeaban los muros y caían destrozados, el temor le hizo soltar la perilla de la puerta y se agazapo en la puerta gritando desde lo más profundo de ella, ya no se atrevió a mirar, quiso no existir, sabía que no podría soportar lo que se avecinaba, ella no quería eso, gritaba y gritaba, temblando de terror, las lagrimas corrían una tras otras estaba empapada en sudor frio que se confundía con sus sangre y la de su compañera muerta, ella también lo estaría, muerta, dolorosamente muerta, sola, aterrada, y sin nadie que escuchara esos gritos de auxilio tan desgarradores pero que no se compraban con ese endemoniado rugido, por entre sus brazos pudo ver lo último que su mente lograría ver, esos dos orbes esmeraldas que parecían flotar en medio de la oscuridad, tan hambrientos y llenos e furia que estallaban, y ya no soporto ni un instante más estar consciente, se desvaneció entre, sangre, lagrimas y terror…

* * *

-Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que hubiesen llegado a casa pero no había ninguna señal de la rubia, Hotaru intentaba mostrarse desinteresada al hecho pero no podía ocultar su inquietud de ver de regreso a Haruka, Setsuna se acerco a Hotaru quien aparentemente hacia sus deberes, la toco por el hombro haciéndola sobre saltarse un poco.

-Hotaru me ayudas a preparar la mesa para comer-Dijo Setsuna con voz calmada, esta asintió en silencio, cerró los ojos y suspiro con fuerza, supe que realmente no le importaba no comer o cualquier otra cosa.

-Yo iré por ella-Dije de improviso, pude ver como un dejo de esperanza se encendía en sus ojos, sonreí ante el hecho

-Debe de estar preparando algo para ti, ya la conoces-Mentí, pero sé que ella cree en mis palabras, asintió con la cabeza, comenzó a levantar sus cosas y partió a su habitación a guardarlas

-¿Dónde crees que se encuentre?-Pregunto Setsuna a Seiya una vez que Hotaru se hubiese retirado

-No lo sé, pero es preciso encontrarla, esto no es bueno, e intentado hablarle al celular pero no me responde… comienza a preocuparme-

-¿Quieres que también vaya?-

-No, quédate con Hotaru y no le menciones nada a Darien y a Serena cuando lleguen-

-Pensé que regresaban hasta dentro de tres días-

-Sí, pero sabes que a Darien le gusta dar sorpresas innecesarias-Dijo con molestia

Seiya tomo las llaves del auto y salió de la casa, la noche era fresca con poco aire, un buen clima para poder seguirle el rastro a la rubia, respiro un profundamente apreciando su alrededor, arboles y flores y sin más ascendió a la camioneta y arranca, el último lugar donde había estado Haruka era el colegio de Hotaru así que ahí comenzaría a buscar.

Era desconcertante, le tomo muy poco tiempo dar con el aroma de Haruka, anquen era extraño, su aroma se mezclaba demasiado con el olor a veneno esa ponzoña tan mortal que muy pocos poseían, ese olor era muy penetrante y único, fue realmente ese aroma fue el que le indico que Haruka debía de haber pasado en ese lugar, era todo muy extraño, parecía que la rubia hubiese acechado algo o a alguien, extrañado siguió su camino, parando de tanto en tanto para rectificar su camino, a lo lejos pudo ver una valla policiaca y donde se a conglomeraban un puñado de mirones y reporteros al fio de esta, decenio de su auto y se acerco, el aroma de Haruka vagaba por toda la calle, se acerco acomodándose sus anteojos oscuros, olfateo, el aroma a Haruka estaba muy presente, al igual que el veneno y una muy fuerte cantidad de sangre.

-Diablos-Dijo en voz baja -¿Qué hiciste Haruka?- camino hacia el lado menos curioseado y con rapidez sobre humana se coló dentro al edificio, aunque alguien supiera que deseaba entrar jamás lo hubiera descubierto, los ojos humanos eran demasiados lentos para el movimiento de ese hombre.

Subió por las escaleras sin el menor ruido, llego al piso donde el aroma a sangre era penetrarte, paso desapercibido entre los policías del aérea, una hojeada rápida, los cuerpos sin vida, la sangre vertida aquí haya, los muebles destrozados, y el aroma de Haruka presente en toda la habitación, agazapado en la poca oscuridad que aun quedaba miraba a los hombres que ya comenzaban a tomar muestras y buscar huellas.

-Maldición-Maldijo una vez más debía hacer desaparecer cualquier rastro que vinculara a Haruka con este acto sádico.

Escucho a un hombre dar la orden de sacaran los cuerpos del lugar y otro le respondía que aun no llegaban pero que estarían ahí en diez minutos, tiempo suficiente para limpiar el área.

Todos salían aprisa del edificio, el piso de abajo había comenzado a quemarse y el fuego se esparció con rapidez increíble en pocos minutos el piso del crimen estaba envuelto en llamas y aun los cuerpos permanecían ahí, mientras un hombre abordaba su camioneta y seguía el rastro aun fresco de Haruka y la sangre…

De todos los lugares en el que menos pensó encontrarla era este, la casa que estaba en las afueras de la cuidad se ocultaba entre las montañas, Haruka la había comenzado a construir ella misma hace ya algunos años, era el lugar que había elegido para estar con Hotaru cuando esta fuera parte de nuestra familia, hacia tres años que había terminado la construcción y no había venido desde entonces, pero ahora el rastro era claro.

Seiya se miraba entre las penumbras el espeso bosque que ocultaba la edificación, la camioneta no podía ingresar en ese lugar, asique la aparco lo más lejos d la vista a la carretera, olfateo una vez más el ambiente y ahí estaba, Haruka y la sangre humana.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Haruka?-Se pregunto, porque también percibió el aroma de otro humano y de sustancias que no pertenecían al ambiente, ya era más de media noche y no había luna todo era completa penumbra, se retiro las gafas y sus profundos ojos azules brillaron entre la oscuridad mientras se internaba en el bosque, su piel despedía cierto brillo, como un halo muy tenue de luz, quizás fuese por lo blanquecino de su tez, o por el hecho de que el bosque cedía toda mota de luz a este hombre, tal belleza era digna de mostrarse hasta en la más impenetrable oscuridad.

Avanzo sin hacer sonido alguno que advirtiese su presencia, como si flotara al principio su paso era lento, como tratando de ubicar mejor, cuando estuvo seguro de la ruta acelero el paso apenas visible, como una estrella fugaz en el cielo Seiya corría entre los árboles y plantas, alerta ante cualquier cosa, escuchaba y miraba todo cuanto le rodeaba, entonces un leve latir llamo su atención, acompasado y profundo se alzaba entre cualquier sonido del bosque, pasos después escucho el salpicar de un riachuelo, entonces como una bofetada el olor a sangre le golpeo el rostro, su cuerpo se encendió, reaccionando por instinto tenso sus músculos, y preparo a su cuerpo para recibir alimento estaba cerca y así era segundos después ente él se erguía imponente la edificación de dos pisos muros blancos y grandes ventanales, se detuvo a contemplar un poco el lugar, el olor a sangre provenía de ese lugar pero percibió un olor a sangre por demás conocido.

Su cuerpo quedo entumido ante el reconocimiento, era imposible que pudiera percibir ese aroma, su boca quedo seca, no pudo respirar y entonces comenzó a caminar lentamente, sus ojos tintineaban en la oscuridad, el halo de luz que cubría su cuerpo comenzaba a apagarse con lentitud, rodeo el exterior de la casa el riachuelo estaba muy cerca y el olor a esa sangre también.

Esa imagen era inverosímil, el agua del riachuelo teñida de rojo el cuerpo de Haruka flotando cual vil hoja seca caída del árbol, su vista perdida en las estrellas y sus muñecas exprimiendo el elixir de vida mientras ella flotaba en el rio de su sangre que manchaba su ropa.

El cuerpo de Seiya tembló de pies a cabeza y retrocedió un paso, sintió por primera vez después de tantos y tantos siglos como su interior se retorcía de asco ante lo que había visto, respiro con irregularidad y mil ideas cruzaron en su mente, las dudas, acciones y respuestas, todo vagaba en su cerebro al mil por segundo, el viento mecía lentamente el follaje de los arboles que se inclinaron a la izquierda, en ese momento Seiya ingreso al agua y saco el desangrado cuerpo de Haruka, la cogió en brazos cuando ella se percato de la presencia de su compañero, salió del agua y camino a la casa, apunto estaba de abrir la puerta.

-No- Dijo la rubia mientras los el aire hacia mecer el follaje ahora hacia la derecha

-¿Qué dices?-Pregunto sin entenderle viendo como aun de sus muñecas manaba sangre –Cierra tus heridas-Le ordeno

-Aun no-Respondió la chica –Su aroma es muy fuerte-

-¿Cómo…?-Fue entonces que recordó el aroma que había estado acompañando a Haruka todo el trayecto hasta ese lugar

-Hay un humano dentro-No pregunto la rubia dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás con pesadez –Haruka-Le zarandeo él, ella reacciono un poco y levanto la cabeza –Estas muy débil, cierra ya tus heridas-

-Tienes razón-Sonrió a medias y sus heridas ce cerraron como si jamás hubieran existido estas –El aroma de su sangre inflama mi pecho, si mi corazón latiese lo haría como el de cualquier colibrí que prueba su flor favorita en el mundo… Seiya la deseo pero no quiero consumirla, contradigo a mis deseos por esta humana y quebranto mis promesas por el falso espejismo de su sangre en mis labios… yo moriré si no la pruebo y moriré si la pruebo.

-Haruka-Llamo Seiya pues la rubia había aventado su cabeza hacia atrás y hablaba con voz queda, su mirada estaba perdida en el cielo oscuro de esa noche, Seiya la observo con detenimiento notando como su mirada que a momentos parecía perder ese brillo característico de su especie.

Una extraña presión se apodero de su pecho acompañada de esa ya casi desconocida sensación de escalofríos, todo eso no estaba bien, nada bien y Seiya lo sabía, el estado en el que Haruka se encontraba era crítico, lo que fuese que la hubiese orillado a tomar esa decisión era algo sumamente peligroso para ella.

-Te sacare de aquí-Sabía lo que debía hacer, por el bien del clan, camino con Haruka aun en brazos, la dejaría en la camioneta, después regresaría a la casa a limpiar todo rastro de la rubia en esta, pues cuando Hotaru viniese no debía percibir presencia más que la de la rubia.

-Un tormentoso deseo me acecha- Divagaba Haruka en el trayecto -¿Qué debo hacer?… no concibo realidades en este maldito sueño- Como en sonido lejano la voz de Haruka se hacía débil y difusa mientras avanzaban por el bosque, era extraño, pareciese que estuviera a punto de perder el conocimiento algo realmente ilógico, pero… era la primera vez que la veía tan débil tan… humana.

Ensangrentada y más pálida de lo normal cerró los ojos y al abrirlos estos eran completamente normales, opacos y débiles, una borrosa imagen volvió a su memoria una imagen casi tan similar, una visión de hace casi seiscientos años y una situación repetida, se quedo helado ante el recuerdo.

Los ojos de Haruka lo miraban fijamente y como si su cuerpo reaccionase como hacia tantos años, corrió aun más rápido perdiendo la noción de la realidad actual, sintió ansiedad e incertidumbre, temor, corría mirando sus espalda, podía sentir esos pasos demasiado cerca aunque no pudiera verle ni oírle, sabía que estaban a punto de ser asesinados, pero no tenía tiempo de sentir más pánico debía llevar a Haruka a un lugar seguro, lejos de su vista.

-Seiya-El viento soplo entre los arboles levantando las hojarascas del suelo ese viento llevo consigo esa voz que resonó en su cabeza haciéndolo tropezar tirando el desfallecido cuerpo de Haruka.

Una rama caída fue la culpable y una roca fue la agresora en su contra, su rodilla derecha se quebró después de ese golpe y se percato de ello cuando intento reincorporarse.

Su desgarrador grito acompañado de lagrimas por el dolor…

-Seiya-Una vez más esa voz, arrastras llego hasta donde Haruka quien parecía haber recuperado el sentido y tocia con fuerza, intentando darse la vuelta inútilmente pues no tenía las fuerzas suficientes.

-¿Niños, donde están?-Arrastrándose con desesperación Seiya llega donde Haruka e intenta sentarse, lográndolo finalmente verifico que tan mal estaba su rodilla, la sangre hecha lodo salía copiosamente de la herida, tomo a Haruka pegándola a su cuerpo - No temas Seiya, yo ayudare a Haruka-

-"¿Cómo lo hiciste con Serena?"-

-Ella aun no se adapta a su nueva vida…- La voz se escuchaba en todas las direcciones, aferrando aun más fuerte el cuerpo de la rubia que balbuceaba palabras que a oídos de Seiya eran indescifrables - Pero ustedes serán diferentes…- Miraba con desesperación el bosque que se mecía de manera escabrosa y esa voz que hablaba - No olvides que me pertenecen…- Y de un momento a otro sin darse cuenta el estaba frente a ellos, como siempre, tan pulcro, imponente siempre acompañado de ese gesto que Seiya nunca supo descifrar, no como Haruka lo hubiera hecho hacía mucho tiempo, ese gesto de voraz.

-Esclavos nacieron -Dio un paso al frente y Seiya intento retroceder sin soltar a Haruka –Y como esclavos, renacerán-

Tirados e mitad del bosque, bastante desviados de su ruta original Seiya despertó de su remembranza, con un sabor de antaño en la boca respiro con profundidad y miro el cuerpo que sostenía.

-El murió Seiya – LE dijo la rubio y se desvaneció

-¿Haruka?- Miro asombrado, aun no despejaba su mente –¡Haruka!-Zarandeo el débil cuerpo –Debo alimentarte-Acomodo a Haruka sobre la hierba, al ponerse en pie olisqueo el aire

-Esto no es bueno-Dijo y miro a Haruka quien respiraba con una lentitud y profundidad inquiétate –No animal cerca-Se había desviado de la ruta al auto, y su carrera impulsiva y la que con anterioridad Haruka hubiese hecho debió de haber alertado y ahuyentado a los animales de la zona –Humanos-Dijo recordando l olor de la sangre en la casa; Olisqueo una vez más el aire encontrando el rastro que buscaba, y fue hacia él.

El olor era bastante fuerte al entrar, completamente ensombrecido por la oscuridad, camino topándose con algunos muebles fuera de lugar en la entrada, camino más encontrando trozos aquí y allá, las huellas de sangre manchaban las paredes y el cuerpo inerte de un hombre estaba tirado a mitad de la sala, Seiya se inclino sobre este, n hombre tal vez con más de treinta años, algo obeso, el olor de su sangre no era la más desagradable, pero no encajaba con los gustos de Haruka, ella jamás se hubiese alimentado de el de no encontrar necesaria su muerte y aun así solo lo hubiera matado pero este sujeto, con el pie lo volteo boca arriba, claramente había muy poca sangre de él en su cuerpo, de su cintura colgaba una credencial…

-¿Doctor?-Se pregunto Seiya

_**Glup**_

Escucho, levanto la mirada y miro segundos después escucho de nuevo el sonido.

_**Glup**_

La puerta de la única habitación de la casa estaba entre abierta, el olor a sangre fresca provenía de ahí, acompañado de una débil palpitación y una amortigua respiración…

_**Glup**_

Se acerco con sigilo a la habitación, el aroma de la sangre caliente era bastante apetitoso, dulce, abrió la puerta y miro el interior casi intacto, con la diferencia de que había alguien recostado en la cama, su pecho asedia y decencia con una lentitud y armonía contagiosa, a su costado se encontraba el perchero que debería de encontrarse a un costado de la entrada principal, la pieza de caoba tallada por Haruka hacia casi ciento cincuenta y tres años sostenía una bolsa con suero, de ahí provenía el sonido a goteo, un pequeño conectaba el suero a la sangre de la joven de la cama, rodeo la cama observando el vendaje en la mano de la chica, se notaban algunos moretones sobre la blanquecina piel.

-¿Qué significa esto?-Dijo en voz alta, había un medico afuera de esa habitación y otros dos jóvenes asesinados violentamente, pero esa chica, estaba sobre esa cama, con vendas y suero, en un lugar muy especial para Haruka y Haruka misma, tirada en el bosque tan débil como esa chica.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?-


	3. Conciente

**CONCIENTE **

Mi cuerpo se sentía extraño, esto era una sensación muy desagradable y no lograba atinar a dar una razón de por qué me sentía de esta manera, me sentía consiente pero me era imposible levantar los parpados, el aire era pesado y muy húmedo, podía sentir como el vapor se estacionaba en mi helada piel y se hacía agua al contacto, me era casi imposible encontrar algún aroma entre tanto vapor así que tuve que agudizar mis oídos para saber si había alguna otra persona cerca de mío pero si se tratase de alguno de mi especie sería casi imposible saber de su presencia, sonreí ante la idea.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?-Escuche que me preguntaban, reconocí inmediatamente la voz de Seiya, intente una vez más abrir los ojos… nada.

-Estas demasiado débil-Dijo otra voz que rápidamente reconocí como la de Setsuna, ella tenía razón estaba demasiado débil como para hacer cualquier cosa, pero ¿Por qué me encontraba en ese estado? Comencé a buscar en mi memoria.

El sonido de piel desgarrada capto toda mi atención, ese sigiloso sonido tan similar al que se produce cuando pasas las mano sobre una superficie áspera, mi cuerpo casi inanimado ya estaba preparado para lo siguiente, quise abrir la boca y con un esfuerzo sorprendente llegue a mi objetivo, aspire profundamente ese aroma tan codiciado, mi boca ardió el veneno se desbordo, de mi garganta escapo ese gutural sonido de anhelo y la primera gota cayo.

Como si esa única gota le hubiese devuelto la fuerza o tal vez fue el excitado deseo por la sangre, Haruka había sujetado con mucha fuerza el brazo de Setsuna quien no esperaba una reacción de tal magnitud, la morena era tironeada con mucha fuerza, Haruka aferraba el brazo de la mujer que de un momento a otro se vio arrojada a un costado de la rubia quien con rapidez monto sobre ella, la nueva herida se marco en su yugular, ansiosa y hambrienta la rubia bebía sin medida el liquido rojo que brotaba del cuerpo moreno.

Con lentitud Seiya noto como el cuerpo de Haruka se calmaba, la presión que ejercía sobre Setsuna disminuía, el agarre al que la tenía sujeta se convirtió en suaves caricias que esparcía a todo lo largo de su cuerpo, habiendo saciado un apetito era lógico que quisiera saciar el siguiente.

Seiya dio media vuelta y camino hacia un costado de ellas, escucho como Haruka seguramente rompía su ropa como la de Setsuna, frente a el distinguió la pequeña maquina que emitía todo aquel vapor que llenaba la habitación, la acciono una vez más y una nueva sesión de vapor comenzó a escapar por las válvulas repartidas por todo el cuarto, era de cierta forma hilarante pensar que todo esto estuviera pasando, tener a Haruka encerrada en ese cuarto era la única forma para mantener a esa humana con vida, aunque no entendiera por que debía ser así, desvió su mirada que vago entre la niebla y suspiro, pudo observar la silueta de Haruka, su espalda blanca como la luna donde aun se podían apreciar esas marcar, aquellas huellas del pasado que no se diluían con el tiempo, como la luna así era Haruka, oscura y brillante, lejana y hermosa, dio media vuelta y atravesó las espesas cortinas de vapor.

La piel morrena contrastaba con la pálida de Haruka que posada en su pecho besaba y acariciaba con placer mientras decencia con lentitud, era tan intoxicante sentir las caricias de la rubia sobre ella, percibió como sus labios bajaban sobre su abdomen con dirección a su entrepierna mientras las manos de esta ya se sujetaban de su cadera, por impulso la morena la abrazo con las piernas y tembló al sentir esa fría exhalación chocar contra ella, escuchó apenas muy lejano el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse después de eso no pudo concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera en las caricias que se concentraban en su entrepierna…

* * *

Creo… tal vez es… no sé… que es, ese sonido, es muy constante, mis ojos aun están cerrados pero una parte no se cual exactamente esta consiente, la parte que desde hacía algunos minutos escuchaba ese sonido, aquel "bip" que se repetía una y otra vez a la par de mi palpitar, no sé desde hace cuanto estoy en esta semi conciencia pero comienzo a tener una sensación de entumecimiento total, el aire huele a tierra mojada, pero no logro escuchar otro sonido que no sea ese "bip", tal vez este lloviendo o haya llovido, ¿abre dejado alguna ventana abierta?, hay algo extraño con mi mano, la siento más caliente que el resto de mi mano, mi pie, esta en iguales condiciones, me incomoda el hombro y la espalda, debo despertar, estoy despierta…

Esta sumamente oscuro, más de lo normal, mi cuarto jamás esta tan oscuro.

-Veo que ya ha despertado señorita-Hay alguien más mi habitación, giro mi cabeza sintiendo una aguda punzada en mi cuello, como un tirón que se extiende hasta mi hombro y parte de mi espalda, arrugo mi frente y de mis labios se escapa un leve gemido de dolor.

-No sugiero se mueva tanto, tiene algunos golpes y heridas que le causaran molestias en estos días, pero veremos que se le proporcionen los analgésicos suficientes para aliviar estas dolencias-

Puedo escuchar la voz por sobre el sonido del "bip", ahora percibo que el sonido salía de una maquina situada a mi costado, no puedo verla con claridad ni de frente pero supongo que es, pero esa voz, ignoro de donde proviene, ignoro donde estoy y porque me duele todo.

-Los golpes no tardaran en sanar pero las heridas de su mano y pie tardaran un poco más, tendrá que quedarse un par de días en cama para evitar que la herida se abra, le atenderemos en todo por eso no debe preocuparse-

-¿Qué sucedió?-No entendía que era todo lo que esa persona me decía, me desquiciaba el dolor y el no poder verle, con mucho esfuerzo logre sentarme sobre la cama, hasta ese momento fui consciente del vendaje sobre mi mano y del suero al que estaba conectada

-¿No lo recuerda señorita Kaio?-Busque la fuente de aquella suave pero intrigante voz, la penumbra apenas me dejo ver la silueta del hombre una silueta que…

Un temblor me sobrevino y la imagen tan nítida en mi mente surgió, el olor de tierra mojada fue sustituido por el aroma de oxidado, pude sentir la sangre en mis manos y su terrible mirada brillar frente a mí como dos malditas esmeraldas, cerré los ojos para no mirar…

-Veo que si recuerda-

-Yalei- Sollocé recordando su desmembrado cuerpo -Ese sujeto- Ese rostro afilado y hermoso brillando en la oscuridad ese rugido.

Escuche su respirar desigual, enredo sus manos sobre su cabello escondiendo de esa manera su rostro detrás de sus brazos, encojo sus piernas mientras sollozaba con mucha fuerza, el sonido del "bip" se acelero y ella temblaba de pies a cabeza mientras las palabras salían a borbotones de sus labios, entre lo que decía pude percatarme de que describía el aspecto con el cual había mirado a Haruka, esperaba que Setsuna tuviera ocupada lo suficiente a Haruka para que no detectara la voz de la chica.

Avance con lentitud hasta ella, me siento sobre el colchan pero ella parece demasiado alterada para percatarse de mi cercanía, le sujete los brazos y los retire de su rostro, mantuvo sus ojos cerrados –Debe calmarse-Hable con voz suave y ella pareció digerir lo que estaba recordando.

Me sorprendí a mi mismo mirándola con detenimiento, realmente era muy hermosa, el aroma de sus lagrimas y de su aliento entibio mi rostro, ahora era yo quien remembraba el olor de su sangre, cerré los ojos y pude saborearlo en mi boca.

-Te conozco- Dijo de repente, pude sentir el momento en el que sus muñecas se tensaron, aparente un poco el agarre de sus muñecas y permanecí con los ojos cerrados, sus palpitaciones se aceleraron al igual que el pitido de la maquina, percibí aun sobre la venda el palpitar de sus venas, era relajante y estimulante.

Lo mire frente a mí, aun en esta oscuridad pude verle con claridad, como si brillara por sí mismo, sentí como mis mejillas enrojecían, mi cuerpo se tenso y no era para menos, ese hombre, siempre que le miraba por el colegio pasaba lo mismo, mi cuerpo reaccionaba por si mismo y ahora tenerlo tan cerca me turbaba aun más, quise dejar de mirarle pero… como hacer tal locura, como apartar mi mirada de ese perfecto rostro, una holeada de pánico hizo estremecer mi columna, sentí como aunque muy poco apretaba mis muñecas y aspiraba profundamente, entre en pánico, algo no andaba bien, las manos me sudaban y quise gritar y salir corriendo pero no podía dejar de mirarle.

-Estuvo a punto de morir señorita Kaio-Dijo de repente y soltó mis manos levantándose con rapidez del colchón…

Ahora podía entender un poco a Haruka, como no lo vi desde el principio, aquella mujer era realmente apetitosa, hacia ya mucho tiempo que no me excitaba con el puro deleite de un aroma, aroma que debió de enloquecer a Haruka.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Pregunto finalmente, permanecí de pie dándole la espalda, me hubiera gustado saciar mi apetito antes de continuar la plática, pero quería seguir disfrutando de tan apetitoso aroma

-En su habitación- Me mordí el labio al percibir el aroma de su exhalación en el aire

-¿Es un hospital?-

-No, no lo es pero, cuidaremos de usted – baje mi mano y la situé sobre mi miembro que a cada bocanada endurecía

-Yo lo he visto antes en el colegio… todas lo conocen-Abrí los ojos, y ahí estaba ella, ahora recordaba su rostro ya lo había visto antes

-Eres buena nadadora-Le dije pero no fue tan buena idea recordar ese talento suyo pues el buscar en mi memoria imágenes de ella me tope con su delicado cuerpo empapado y marcando cada curva de su cuerpo.

-¡¿Dónde estoy y quien eres tu?!-Miedo, eso fue lo que su grito me comunico, aunque quiso esconderlo no pudo del todo, tal vez cualquier humano lo hubiese creído pero nosotros… -Le ruego no levante la voz, los que habitamos la casa tenemos sentidos delicados aunque no tanto como los de aquella persona-

Supe a quien se refería de inmediato, levante la mirada y lo vi volverse con lentitud-Todos somos muy sensitivos pero los sentidos de Haruka superan a cualquiera que yo haya conocido en mi vida- Sus ojos azules brillaron en la oscuridad como dos zafiros.

El "bip" se detuvo Michiru se había congelado al mirar los ojos de Seiya y percatarse del monstruoso parecido que tenía con su atacante, el hombre se acerco con lentitud hacia Michiru que se había quedado helada sobre el colchón –Su olfato es tan efectivo que la condujo hasta ti, mi olfato es inferior pero aun así te encuentro-Seiya aspiro con fuerza, no hubo que escuchar el calificativo su sonrisa lo decía todo –Su tacto es tan certero que en el momento en el que te posea tal vez tengas la suerte de morir en el orgasmo-Estirando su mano acaricio el suave rostro de Michiru que se estremeció ente la acción

–Su vista, ten por seguro que se deleitara mirándote sufrir y gozar- Michiru se estremecía ante cada palabra sin entender que ocurría –Su gusto es especial, tiene una fuerte predilección por las jóvenes, pero tu sangre el solo olor de esta debe estar volviéndola loca-Rio ante su propio comentario –Ahora señorita creo debe rogar por qué no le escuche, Haruka aun no sabe que está en su casa… no debe de olvidar que el destino de todo ser humano es la muerte, y mientras permanezca en esta casa esa muerte llegara a manos de quien le dejo esa marca en el hombro, ahora si me disculpa-

Y antes de que Michiru pudiera parpadear Seiya había desaparecido dejándola completamente solo en esa habitación oscura acompañada únicamente por el muerto sonido del "bip" de esa máquina, se toco el hombro adolorido encontrando una venda en este…

* * *

Hola como estan espero y bien pues aca les dejo otro capitulo de este fic, seun yo no iba a ser largo pero pus me estoy extendiendo un poco aver como acaba la cosa bueno pues les dejo no olviden por fa dejen reviews que de eso es lo que vivo, jaja no pero casi casi, tratare de escribir lo más que pueda en mis ultimos dias de vacaciones como ya no tengo dinero para irme de perdida con mis amigos me quedo medio aburridona en mi casa, un beso y nos andamos leyendo


	4. DESEO

**DESEO**

Era realmente relajante ver al vapor chocar contra la piel de Setsuna que seguía recostada, Haruka a su lado le miraba con la cabeza apoyada en su mano mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-Hacia tanto tiempo que no estábamos de esta manera-Dijo Setsuna de la nada

-Disculpa la rudeza-Le dijo la rubia mientras deslizaba su mano por el cuello de la morena

-No importa, realmente lo disfrute muchísimo, me encanta tu entrega… estoy exhausta-Dijo provocando la risa de Haruka

-No sabía que podía ser capaz de tal hazaña-Le dijo la rubia mientras sus dedos ya se deslizaban dentro la morena quien arqueaba su espalda por el contacto

-Pero yo aun deseo más-Haruka se acerco al rostro de Setsuna y la beso, la morena le sujeto el rostro…

-Suena un poco incrédula tu declaración Haruka, sobre todo después del festín que tuviste anoche -Se escucho una voz en la habitación

-No recuerdo haberte invitado Seiya-Dijo la rubia en un gruñido

-Lo sé, pero ya casi es hora de ir por Hotaru y antes de que llegue quisiera intercambiar algunas palabras contigo si me lo permites-Dijo Seiya permaneciendo inmóvil a un costado de la puerta

-Es verdad-Dijo Setsuna levantándose -¿Haruka?-toco la espalda de esta pero la rubia mantenía su seño fruncido -Si…-Dijo vagamente –Puedes retirarte-dijo haciéndole una seña con la mano

-Quieres que llame a alguien, Amy y Lita están en casa-Informo la morena mientas se alejaba perdiéndose entre la niebla hasta la puerta

Frotándose la frente Haruka frunció aun más el seño

-No, quizás más tarde-

-Deacuerdo- Haruka observo la figura difuminada y desnuda de Setsuna salir del cuarto

-¿Qué hacen ellas aquí?, no recuerdo haberlas invitado ¿y por que demonios usas esa horrenda loción-Le pregunto a Seiya quien seguía en el mismo lugar

-Solo es por precaución-

-De que hablas-La rubia se puso de pie y camino en dirección de Seiya

-Haruka ayer apenas y tenías fuerzas para mantenerte en pie pero en cuanto percibiste el aroma de nuestra invitada en mi, necesite la ayuda de Setsuna para someterte, y créeme que no quiero que esa escena se repita ahora que ya estas recuperada, aun no del todo pero en un mejor estado que en el que te encontré anoche-

-Me estas queriendo decir que "ella" esta "aquí"-Dijo la rubia con énfasis

-Por supuesto, descansa ahora en mi habitación-

-¿Por qué en tu habitación?- Haruka camino hasta quedar frente al chico confrontándolo con enojo

-La casa huele a su sangre lo suficiente como para que tu cuarto guarde su escancia-

-¿Por qué la has traído a la casa?-

-¿Bromeas?-Pregunto Seiya incrédulo la ver la determinada y molesta mirada de Haruka guardo su sonrisa

-Tome la decisión, no podía permitir que se repitiera el descuartizamiento de anche- Frunciendo el ceño Haruka le dio la espalda a Seiya a manera de demostrarle lo incoherente de sus ideas

-Es en serio Haruka, jamás habías hecho algo como lo de anoche-

-Exageras-

--¿Exagero?-Pregunto en tono incrédulo –Haruka mataste a seis personas, lo dos chicos en su departamento a tres personas cuando fuiste por el médico y claro, el médico, destrozaste los lugares, no te deshiciste de los cuerpos… "borren sus huellas", no es lo que siempre nos dices, no somos bestias, no más de tres por…-

-Basta-Interrumpió la rubia con un grito, el vapor había desaparecido casi por completo y el aroma del la loción de Seiya era más fuerte que al principio cosa que no le agradaba del todo a la rubia.

El silencio que se mantenía en la habitación fue quebrado por el lejano sonido de un auto al encenderse y alejarse., Haruka aun de espaldas a Seiya era incapaz de encararlo, busco su ropa y no se alegro al percatarse de que la había hecho trizas, suspiro liberando su frustración…

-Setsuna hablara con Hotaru y le explicara la situación-Anuncio Seiya

El cuerpo de Haruka se tenso por completo, una oleada de desesperación y enojo la sobrecogió

-La chica esta aquí por mi…-Dijo Seiya, Haruka se dio media vuelta ante lo dicho por el hombre

-Eso es lo que Setsuna y todos le dirán a Hotaru-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque no podemos permitir que la imagen que Hotaru tiene de ti se colapsé, ella es la mujer perfecta para ti y tu para ella, que no era ese el propósito de haberla dejado con vida todos estos años, educarla para que te amara a ti y solo a ti, que creciera amando todo lo que tú eres, crear a tu pareja perfecta-

Haruka miraba a Seiya este se dio vuelta y en un parpadeo quedo frente a Haruka secándole las gotas de agua sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Puedes olerla?-Pregunto Seiya de la nada

-No-Respondió Haruka después de unos minutos más Seiya enredaba a Haruka en la toalla y un leve aroma llego a la rubia, Seiya de inmediato noto el cambio en el cuerpo de Haruka

-Calma-Tranquilizó Seiya pero el cuerpo de Haruka se endurecía –Haruka- Pero parecía que la mujer no reaccionaba -¡Lita!- Grito Seiya abrazo a Haruka pero la rubia ya hacia fuerza para alejar al peli negro de su camino, la puerta se abrió de golpe y de inmediato se volvió accionar el vapor mientras el gruñido de la rubia resonaba por todos lados haciendo estremecer el cuerpo de una joven quien se acurruco en la cama donde se había quedado pensativa hasta ese momento…

Las fuerzas de Seiya no eran suficientes para contener a la rubia que logro deshacerse del abrazo del hombre para después golpearlo en el pecho y lanzarlo a un lado, antes de que este se estrellara fue atrapado por Amy quien apenas entraba a la habitación, Haruka dio dos paso cuando una mano se coloco sobre su cuello obligándola a retroceder, Lita la empujo lo más fuerte que pudo pero solo logro hacerla retroceder un paso, mientras Seiya apenas se recomponía del golpe, Haruka sujeto la mano de Lita y con tremenda fuerza que logro levantarla del suelo y arrojarla por la puerta que se quebró ante el impacto, mientras Lita salía volando, Seiya se acerco a la rubia intentando sujetarla por la espalda pero esta ya corría salía por la puerta mientras Lita finalmente tocaba el suelo; Si alguien hubiese parpadeado en ese momento no hubiera visto lo que había sucedido.

Haruka entro con rapidez a la casa, dejándose guiar por ese desgarrador aroma, Seiya había tenido razón la casa estaba infestada del olor a sangre de su invitada, ella sabía donde estaba su presa podía escuchar su débil corazón humano latiendo como el de un caballo desbocado, solo basto un segundo paraqué la rubia llegara a la habitación indicada, ahí una débil puerta la separaba de ese manjar que se hacia un ovillo en el rincón más apartado de la puerta.

Michiru podía escuchar el gruñido del otro lado de la puerta, su cuerpo temblaba por reflejo, manteniendo su rostro entre sus piernas con los ojos apretados rogando en silencio, estaba muy aterrada, en canto cuento había escuchado ese terrible sonido su cuerpo se congelo, y reacciono cuando un golpe seco le siguió a otro nuevo gruñido, salto de la cama arrancándose la aguja en su brazo lo que provoco nuevo derramamiento de sangre, la adrenalina corría tan rápido dentro de sus cuerpo que no sintió el dolor de su pie o no le importo, no supo a donde correr así que se hecho a un rincón y ahí hecha ovillo rogaba a dios por su vida.

-Por favor no…Dios no, por favor, no, no, no, mamá, por favor, mamá-

Haruka escucho la temblorosa voz de Michiru, sus centellantes ojos se clavaron en la madera que las separaba, temblaba de pies a cabeza tan excitada que dolía la espera a la cual se sometía, se apoyo sobre la misma puerta intentando controlar sus impulsos, pero esa sed, ese veneno que comenzaba a quemar su boca y garganta, soltó otro alarido al aire.

Percibió la respiración de alguien atrás de ella, al darse vuelta se encontró con Amy que se abría la blusa esparciendo su aroma que era débil a comparación al de Michiru pero para Haruka era una salvación, antes de que el ultimo botón fuese liberado Haruka penetraba con sus dientes la suave piel de Amy y bebía de la sangre que emanaba de la herida, sujetándola de la cintura y la espalda la atrajo más hacia ella levitándola un metro del suelo, Seiya y Lita la observaban, Amy se sujetaba de la cabeza de Haruka que se hundía en su pecho, las manos de Amy estrujaban con fuerza el cabello cenizo de Haruka y de sus labios se escapaban algunos gemidos , Lita no pudo más que voltear su mirada pero no retrocedió ni un solo paso, por su parte Seiya miraba la escena sin gesto alguno.

Las manos de Haruka prensaban el cuerpo de Amy cada segundo con mayor fuerza, y los gemidos de Amy proseguían aunque más apagados, Seiya se acerco al oído de Lita.

-Ve con ellas-Dijo con voz aterciopelada, un leve asentamiento casi imperceptible por parte de lita y en un parpadeo estaba aun lado de Haruka.

Al verla Amy soltó su agarre de la rubia permitiendo a Lita tomar su lugar, Lita levanto la cabeza de Haruka de entre los senos de Amy, la rubia se dejo guiar bajo a Amy al suelo más no la soltó por completo, atrajo a Lita a ella y la beso con premura, el beso era profundo y salvaje, por la comisura de los labios de Lita se escapaba una fina línea de sangre, los brazos de Haruka cernían los cuerpos más a ella clavando sus uñas y tirando de las ropas que vestían las jóvenes.

Seiya se acerco a Haruka por la espalda- No respires-Le susurro a la rubia al oído, esta al escucharlo se alejo de los labios de Lita que permaneció con los ojos cerrados saboreando los labios de la rubia, sus ojos verdes centellaban en deseo, al ver la delgada línea de sangre que se deslizaba por la mejilla y cuello de Lita, lamio el liquido percibiendo el temblor del cuerpo de la joven.

-Regresemos-Dijo Amy atrayendo el rostro de la rubia a sus labios, la mirada de Haruka se noto sorprendida, todos notaron que había dejado de aspirar el aire intoxicado de la sangre de Michiru, Lita se recargo en su hombro clavando su mirada al suelo, siempre se sentía apenada de los celos que Haruka le ocasionaba.

Los labios de Amy tranquilizaron los deseos de Haruka quien soltó el agarre con el que las tenía presas a su lado, ninguna de las dos se alejo del desnudo cuerpo que las mantuvo presas, ambas abrazaban ese cuerpo regalándole sus caricias espaciadas…

-Setsuna y Hotaru ya se han instalado en casa de Rei, no es seguro tenerla aquí-Informo Seiya apagando el vapor en la habitación, la puerta había sido sustituida por una cortina plástica –Mañana vendrá un carpintero a arreglar la puerta-Comento pero no recibió respuesta de la rubia, esta se encontraba sentada en una de las esquinas de la habitación Seiya permaneció de pie frente a ella –Es un hombre joven, apetitoso a mi parecer- Le informo sentándose a su lado derecho

-Gracias dijo la rubia mirando el vapor difuminare frente a las lámparas

-¿Qué quieres hacer con la invitada?-Pregunto pero Haruka se mantuvo en silencio

-La deseo-Dijo después de varios minutos en silencio

-Lo se y es por eso que no entiendo tu prolongada abstinencia-

-¿Que s lo que acontece en estas noches señor?-Haruka se puso de pie y camino hacia la única ventana de ese cuarto, el cristal empañado no permitía visualizar la imagen del exterior -¿A quién pertenece esta sombra?-Limpio la superficie del cristal con su mano –Soy yo quien representa este reflejo estéril de vida-Seiya le miraba con atención tratando de descubrir sus palabras

--¿Cómo podre conseguir que mi voluntad no fallezca esta noche, que este deseo no salga de mi interior?-

-¿Por qué contenerse si el deseo es magno?-

-Y eterno-Haruka encaro a su interlocutor que ya estaba de pie –El deseo será perpetuo, pero el objeto deseado sucumbirá, y aunque mi clemencia sea infinita el tiempo será cruel y marchitara su rostro y mallugara su cuerpo-

-Con mayor razón debes poseerla-

-Y al hacerlo traeré a mí la derrota, seré presa de un eterno castigo, dolor y desesperanza, anhelando el sabor de la lujuria en mi lengua, de su lengua-

* * *

Hola otra vez bueno aca otra vez les traigo otro capitulo del fiction... a pus me e tartdado un poco en actualizar por que ando medio molida por el trabajo pero bueno, ya saben comenten aunque ay se leen

El cuerpo de Haruka tembló ante el solo pensamiento…


	5. CAMBIO

CAMBIO

Abrió la puerta con lentitud, un muy fuerte aroma a sangre le golpe de lleno, el veneno corrio a su boca, miro el interior de la oscura habitación algunas cosas lucían fuera de lugar, el espejo había sido quebrado y los pedazos se esparcían por una gran parte de la alfombra despidiendo pequeños reflejos de luces de aquí a haya, la cama se encontraba vacía y mancahada, se relamio los labios ante la vicion, mientras sus oidos se distraian con el atronador sonido de un palpitar que se escuchaba por todo el lugar, su mirada celeste vago con rapidez hacia el sitio donde la respiración se escuchaba y ahí le encontró.

Agazapada contra la pared detrás de su escritorio que seguramente ella había arrastrado hacia ese lugar para así tratar de ocultarse, escucho como la joven contenía el aliento como intentando concentrarse, pudo verla sostener algo brillante frente a ella, era un pedazo bastante grande del espejo recién quebrado, su herida y parte de el filoso objeto estaba cubierto por un pedazo de tela que Seiya identifico como la funda de su almohada logro suprimir una sonrisa ante la visión, esa chica realmente estaba aterrada y aun así trataba de defenderse, realmente una visión cómica.

_Camine con lentitud observando como a cada paso mío su cuerpo se estremecía levemente, escuche lo dificultoso que le fue pasar saliva y como apretaba sus labios hasta formar una casi imperceptible línea blanca en su rostro, me puse de cuclillas frente a ella y el escritorio._

-¿Pero que es lo que hace ahí señorita Kaio?-_Pregunte y ella apretó su mandíbula, sus manos apretaban con más fuerza el arma, temí que la fuerza _

_que le imprimía al objeto le provocara una nueva herida_–Por favor salga-

_Extendí mi mano por debajo del mueble hacia ella, la joven miro mis ojos con penetrante fuerza pude adivinar lo que a continuación sucedería y así deje que sucediera._

Michiru clavo la punta del espejo sobre la palma de Seiya con la mayor fuerza que pudo, Seiya alejo la mano mientras Michiru empujaba el escritorio para poder ponerce en pie, Seiya miro con interes los movimientos de la joven que pasaba ya a su lado.

-No le recomiendo salir por esa puerta señorita Kaio a no ser que quiera toparce con Haruka-La chica se detuvo a escasa distancia de la puerta, Seiya se puso de pie puso la mano con el cristal atravezado frente a su rostro, Michiru aunque no quería girar el rostro ante el sonido del movimiento de Seiya volvio la mirada encontrandoce la sonrisa del chico que con una enorme facilidad sacaba el pedazo de espejo que tenía clavada en la mano si derramar ni una gota de sangre.

Aquello congelo la respiracion de Michiru mientras Seiya sonreia aun más si eso era posible

–Nos costó mucho controlar a Haruka la ultima vez- Seiya se acerco a Michiru que comenzo a retoceder hasta chocar contra la puerta.

-Si no fueras la presa de Haruka- Michiru paso saliva despacio mientras miraba a Seiya acercarse, cerró los ojos y al abrirlos el hombre ya esaba a un palmo frente a ella -Me encantaría probar tu sabor-

La mirada de Seiya le penetraba, su cuerpo estaba paralizado una vez más, sentía la puerta sobre su espalda, cerró los ojos ante la mirada burlona de del hombre frente a ella, respiro hondo, y con el cuerpo en completa convulsión giro la perilla y salió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, la adrenalina exploto dentro ella.

_Realmente aquella mujer sería un proyecto muy divertido, de eso no cabía duda, era valiente o demasiado estúpida al aventurarse al exterior, sus pasos eran torpes a causa de su estado pero aun así la chica luchaba fieramente contra el dolor, podía percibir su descompasado palpitar y su precipitada respiración, el aroma de su transpiración era tan seductor, el terror siempre le inyectaba a los humanos un aroma casi imposible de ignorar._

la joven ya había alcanzado con dificultad las escaleras, los habitantes de la casa percibieron inmediatamente su presencia fuera de la habitación en la que había sido recluida.

El dolor de su pie parecía subirle por la pierna que para esas alturas ya sentía acalambrada, no quiso mirar atrás pero pudo escuchar los pasos de Seiya salir de la habitación y caminar con parsimonia por el corto pasillo que a ella tanto trabajo le había costado, había apenas descendido cinco escalones cuando frente a ella sin aviso alguno dos zafiros azules brillaron a un palmo de su rostro, la impresión la obligo a dar un paso atrás, sintió como la herida de su pie se volvía abrir con mucho más dolor que la primera vez.

-Regrese a su habitación por favor-Pidió Seiya

Era imposible que él estuviera frente a ella, aquello debía ser una maldita pesadilla, pero el dolor estaba tan agudamente real y tangible, intento dar un paso más hacia atrás y cayó sobre los escalones recorridos y ahí tirada a merced de ese invulnerable hombre pudo percibir el propio aroma de su sangre, aquello no podía ser real, esa casa, esa persona, debía ser una invención infernal de su mente enferma, pero entonces por qué le era imposible despertar, ya no quería estar en ese sitio, deseaba regresar a su aburrida e insignificante existencia, la desesperación lleno su cabeza y las lagrimas fluyeron libres por su rostro, ya no había gramo alguno de valentía en ella, solo estaba el deseo de poder despertar en su casa, de ir al colegio como cada día, quería su monotonía de regreso.

-¿Quién eres…?-Pregunto con voz entrecortada -¿Qué quieres de mi?-Grito

-Yo nada pequeña-Respondió Seiya –Esas pregunta deberás dirigirlas a Haruka, ahora por favor regresemos a su habitación-

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-Así es-Dejo Seiya al teléfono, estaba sentado en un sillón negro de piel, en la habitación lo acompañaban dos mujeres que se mantenían entretenidas en cualquier cosa.

-Fue acertado no haber estado en casa en esos momentos-

-Las cosas se hubieran vuelto trágicas-

-¿Haruka ha tomado alguna decisión?-Pregunto Setsuna desde el otro lado de la línea

-Este día ha sido… extraño-Dijo con un tono de gracia en la voz –Haruka esta en la espera de Darien y Serena, decidió pasar el tiempo en el sauna hasta que ellos lleguen, imagino ya debe estar pensando las cosas en frio –

-¿Tienes alguna idea de que decidirá?-

-Haruka es predecible en ocasiones pero en estos momentos no tengo una idea clara de que es lo que pasa por su cabeza, Amy le acompaña-

-Me parece que es buena señal, Amy siempre a tenido una conección diferente con Haruka-

Una de las mujeres le miro con atención, su larga y rubia cabellera destellaba con la luz que se filtraba por la gran ventana de la habitación, descruzo las piernas de manera sensual y se inclino un poco hacia el frente, el escote de su blusa dejo entre ver sus senos, los ojos de Seiya percibieron el movimiento de la mujer, le sonrió de manera coqueta pero desvió la vista.

Un poco ofendida la rubia se puso de pie y camino hasta Seiya situándose a espaldas del sillón donde el chico se mantenía indiferente, inclinándose sobre el respaldo del sillón sus manos se deslizaron por los hombros de Seiya haciendo un camino alrededor de su cuello introduciéndose por debajo de la camisa de este donde las manos comenzaron a acariciar los pectorales de manera seductora.

-¿Has hablado ya con Hotaru?-Pregunto Seiya mientras los labios de la rubia jugueteaba en su oreja izquierda

-Me sorprende la madurez con la que entiende las cosas-

-Ese es el resultado de haber crecido en una casa llena de vampiros-

-Está preocupada por la situación, no logra imaginarse el desesperación en la que "has caído"-Dijo la mujer haciendo énfasis en a quien se refería

-Me satisface ver su preocupación, aunque no logro evitar sentir celos de pensar que su preocupación sería mil veces mayor si supiera que las dificultades las sufre Haruka y no yo, ¿te has alimentado después de salir de casa? -Pregunto Seiya

-Sí, fue lo primero que hice antes de pasar a recoger a Hotaru al colegio, tu y las chicas?- Un pequeño gesto se dibujo en su rostro cuando la rubia clavo sus dientes en su cuello y el preciado liquido comenzó a fluir, las uñas de esta se clavaron con fuerza sobre su pecho –Las chicas no han salido de casa por precaución, yo soy el único que se alimento recientemente-Cerro sus ojos para percibir con mayor fuerza la lengua de Mina deslizarse por la herida recién infringida -No te preocupes en cuanto Darien este aquí ellas podrán salir, en un principio pensé en hacer que se alimentaran de nuestra huésped para posteriormente volver a alimentar a Haruka pero, lo pensé mejor, en este momento sería apresurado hacer este movimiento-

-No hay que tentar el autocontrol de Haruka-

La puerta de la habitacion se abrio y por ella entro Amy, Mina se alejo de Seiya

-Ella quiere verte-Dijo Amy a Seiya

-Te llamare más tarde- Dijo este a Setsuna

-Mantenme al tanto- Dijo la morena cortando la línea

Seiya colgó el teléfono y las chicas le miraron en espera de alguna indicación, este medito un momento en lo que se arreglaba la desordenada camisa que Mina se había encargado de desacomodar.

-¿Cómo se sienten chicas?-Cuestiono Seiya poniendoce de pie acercandoce hasta donde Lita se encontraba, le tomo por la barbilla para mirarle, sus ojos con un brillo desmejorado daba clara muestra de que estaba hambrienta, miro acontinuacion a Amy quien lucia todavia más devil que la castaña

-Un poco cansada-Contestó Amy

-Yo estoy bien-Dijo Lita

-No me agrada verles asi, y Haruka me matara si no las alimento, pero en este momento necesito todas las manos posibles, ¿creen poder esperar un poco antes de salir?-Las chica asintió en silencio –Bien, en cuanto Darien y Serena lleguen saldran, Mina acompañaras a Lita y traeran algo para Amy-

Un convertible negro se acerco a las inmediaciones de la casa, el sonido del motor alerto a los habitantes que salieron a recibir a quienes llegaban.

-¿Estas segura?-Pregnto Seiya a Haruka antes de salir del sauna

-Por el momento es lo unico coherente que pude pensar-

-Y aun asi creo que no es nada coherente tu decisión, yo podria…-

-Pero no lo haras-Interrumpio Haruka accionando el vapor –Te nesecito cerca Seiya, y quiero a Hotaru en casa, a mi lado, que es donde pertenece-

-Espero que todo salga como lo deseas-

-Yo tambien lo espero-

Seiya salio con rapidez del lugar y se dirigio a la entrada principal, ya en el lugar pudo vislumbrar a dos personas que se acercaban a la casa, una cabellera rubia deslumbro el panorama, los ojos de Seiya se enfocaron unica y exclusivamente en la mujer posedora de aquella deslumbrante cabellera, la delgada figura de Serena caminaba seductoramente hasta donde las chicas se encontraban ya reunidas, una sonrisa iluminaba sus rostro de rasgos delicados, sus aperlados dientes destacaban de su blanquecina piel, con movimientos delicados aparto las gafas que ocultaban su celeste mirada, Seiya suspiro profundamente captando el aroma de la recien llegada.

Ese aroma a fruta fresca y a sol de medio día que solo ella poseia, ese aroma que se entremezclaba con el aroma a rosas que tanto despreciaba, eran muy pocas las ocaciones en las que podía percivir el aroma puro de Serena y eso era gracias a que Haruka la obligaba a distanciarce en ocaciones de su inseparable Darien.

La mirada de Seiya se desvio al hombre que se acercaba a Serena y la tomaba porla cintura para seguir su camino hasta donde el estaba, agacho la mirada frunciendo el entrecejo, las chicas ya se acercaban a los recien llegados.

-Qué bueno que han regresado-Saludo Amy de manera diplomatica

-Ya extrañábamos estar en casa-Respondió Serena abrazando a la chica

-Pensé que pasarían más tiempo fuera ahora que Haruka se los permitió-Comento Lita a Darien que aun permanecía con las gafas sonrio al tiempo que se las quitaba para mirar a la castaña

-No quería tentar mi buena suerte-

-Es bueno que pienses de esa manera-Dijo Seiya encarando a Darien quien también había evitando mirarle –Ya habrá tiempo para un recibimiento más efusivo chicas-Ante las palabras de Seiya todas dejaron a lado sus sonrisas Mina y Lita partieron sin más

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Serena

-Hablemos dentro, Amy podrías darle aviso a Haruka que han llegado con bien y que en cuanto los ponga al corriente la iremos a ver-

Amy asintió y en un parpadeo desapareció, Seiya abrio la puerta de la casa y el aroma a sangre llego a ellos que miraron intrigados a Seiya –Despues de ustedes-

Los rostros de los recién llegados no podían demostrar emociones más opuestas, mientras Darien precia complacido ante los hechos revelado mientras que el rostro de Serena estaba entre horrorizado y enfadado provocado una mueca que caía en comicidad.

-Haruka ha decidido ciertos arreglos-Comento Seiya

-¿Aun tiene la concentración suficiente para ello?-Se mofo Darien hecho que Seiya no paso por desapercibido

-Comprobaras con ello que es casi imposible nublar el buen juicio de Haruka, no como sucedía con nuestro antiguo protector-Ante el comentario Darien miro con repudio a Seiya que sonrio sinicamente –Trasladaremos a nustra huésped a mi departamento en Tokio, Mina, Lita, Rei y Serena se haran cargo de la alimentación de Haruka estos dias pues se someterá a (diciéndolo de alguna manera ) a una dieta, Darien, Amy y tu se encargaran de atender a la señorita Kaio hasta que sus heridas se curen por competo, cuando eso ocurra sea trasladada de nueva cuenta a esta casa y…

-Alto-Interrumpió Darien con voz ronca y visiblemente molesto –Estas diciendo que Serena estará aquí atendiendo y alimentando a Haruka mientras yo me tengo que ocupar de su nueva mascota-

-Me agrada ver que lo haz entendido bien-

-Y que te hace pensar que voy a permitir tal cosa, de pensarlo me dan nauseas-Darien se había puesto de pie acorralando a Seiya en su asiento

-Siéntate por favor- Pido Seiya sin alterarce

-Darien por favor-Pedía Serena quien al ver a su esposo alterado no dudo en intentarlo hacer volver a su lado en el sofa

-No voy dejar a Serena en esta casa otra vez-Bramo Darien

-¿Piensas desafiar a Haruka de nuevo?- Pregunto Seiya –Recuerda que la última vez que lo intentaste casi acabas igual que…-

-No te atrevas a nombrarlo-Grito Darien tomando por el cuello de la camisa Seiya reacciono finalmente aventando a Darien quien voló hasta casi estrellarse contra la pared.

Casi pues no se estrello dado que Seiya lo alcanzo al vuelo sugetandolo del cuello, Darien se encontró entonces ahorcado por Seiya quien mantenia su brazo lo más estirado posible, Serena miraba solemne pasos detrás de Seiya, la desesperación de Darien fue mayor al obcervar como su esposa bajaba la cabeza ante su mirada.

-Como te atreves tu a confrontarme, recuerda que soy de mayor jerarquía a la tuya, Haruka ha dado una orden y debes ovedecerla te guste o no-Seiya arrojo con fuerza a Darien al suelo provocando que la madera se quebrara ante el impacto, Serena no se movió en lo absoluto ni le dirigió la mirada

–Serena por favor saca tu equipaje del auto, y vete instalando en tu antigua habitación, la compartirás con Mina-Pidió Seiya, la rubia asintio en silencio y salió de la habitación, cuando la puerta su hubo cerrado tras ella Seiya se agacho

-Más te vale cuidar bien de la señorita Kaio o puede que Haruka se desquite con tu amada esposa, ahora si me disculpas tengo quehacer unas llamadas y Haruka aguarda por ti, se encuentra en el sauna-Seiya se incorporo nuevamente camino hasta el sillon donde había estado hacia unos momentos, tomo asiento para hacer su llamada, Darien miraba desde el suelo, con dificultad se puso de pie sacudiendoce pedazos de madera y polvo, Seiya espero en silencio –La reparación correrá por tu cuenta-Le informo antes de que este saliera de la habitación.

Trataba de contener toda la furia que se generaba dentro de si, dio pasos lentos hacia el sauna donde le agurdaba Haruka, el solo pensar en encarar el rostro de la rubia, imaginar a su esposa a solas con Haruka, el solo recordar los años de exilio a los que se tuvo que someter, un sabor amargo y que le quemaba de manera abrazadora todo el cuerpo se acumulo en su boca, un sabor que nada tenía que ver con el veneno comun, esa mezcla tan toxica que muy pocas veces se acumulaba en su boca, agito la cabeza ante los deseos homicidas que se atisbaban desde algun lugar de su mente.

Se detuvo antes de salir de la casa, recargandoce en el marco de la puerta trasera, respiro con profundidad para tratar de despejar su mente, odiaba recordar esos años en los que su esposa habia sido de otra, imaginar todas esa caricias lascivas, esos besos y su sangre mezclandoce con la de Haruka, todo su cuerpo estaba en tención, percivio el aroma de su esposa cerca de el y su mano rodearle el pecho.

-Debes calmarte-Le susurro al oído

-Lo intento pero…-Bufo -No puedo dejar de pensar que ella…y tu…- Su pecho subía y bajaba con mucha velocidad

-¡Darien!-Se alarmo Serena pues Darien habia soltado un golpe al muro más cercano donde el concreto cedió ante el impacto, Serena se coloco frente a él sujetándole el rostro para que la mirara –Debes calmarte-Repitio Serena pero para Darien esas palabras eran huecas y sin sentido el toxico veneno se seguía acumulando la furia estaba llegando aun punto extremo.

Sin miramiento sujeto a Serena por los brazos con mucha fuerza, la rubia reprimió la queja ante el dolor, en el estado iracundo en el que se encontraba Darien pareció no importarle el sonido de sus huesos que comenzaban ya a quebrace ante la precio ejercida –Y lo que alimente mi furia- Dijo casi gruñendo –Es saber que a ti parece agradarte la idea de estar con ella- El hueso del brazo derecho de Serena por fin cedió y se quebró.

Apenas y escucho el estruendo del hueso cuando un brazo lo separaba con brusquedad del cuerpo de Serena, en un parpadeo Serena se encontraba fuera de la casa en brazos de Seiya que le miraba furico, sus labios se separaron lo suficiente para dejar escapar el suave sonido de un siseo.

-Seiya-Se escucho una voz algo lejana pero todos la reconocieron, el antes nombrado dejo escapar algo parecido a un grito ahogado, un sonido similar al que hacen las cobras al atacar –Darien-Llamo Haruka, el hombre salió de la casa y sin decir palabra se encamino hacia donde Haruka le esperaba, escucho los sordos pasos de Seiya que entraban a la casa y perderce en el interior.

El aroma a flores entre mezclado con el apetitoso olor a sangre de Michiru envolvían el jardín que Darien recorria, su furia se había disipado y ahora solo quedaba el confuso pensamiento de dolor y vergüenza, suspiro decepcionado al estar frente a la desvencijada puerta del sauna, pudo obcervar que se había tenido que sustituir algunas partes de la contruccioncon algunos pedazos de madera, una reparación de ultimo momento, señal inequivoca de que Haruka hubiese perdido el control en esa habitacion hecho que Seiya había decidido pasar por alto.

Abrió la puerta y la mantuvo avierta el tiempo suficiente para que los aromas del exterior se colaran dentro de la humeda habitacion.

-Cierra por favor-Escucho al interior sin percivir la figura de Haruka entre la cortina de vapor, obedeció finalmente la intruccion y cerro la puerta, al hacerlo frente a él se presento Haruka.

-Pasare por alto lo que acaba de ocurrir… -Dijo Haruka confrontando a Darien quien fruncía el seño ante la cercania de la rubia -Solo por esta vez-Dijo con énfasis –Ahora toma asiento-Haruka acciono una nueva cantidad de vapor que se estrellaba en los muros y los cuerpos de los dos individuos del lugar.

-Como Seiya ya te ha dicho tu te haras cargo de la custodia de la joven que se encuentra en casa-

-¿Por qué precisamente yo?-

-¿Y por qué no?, ¿no crees poder cumplir algo tan sencillo?-

-Cualquiera hubiera pensado que le habrias pedido esto a Seiya, o ¿has dejado de confiar en él? –

-Mi confianza en Seiya es de las pocas cosas que mantendre presentes hasta el fin de mis días- Sonrió ante la afirmación percibiendo que Darien fruncía el seño –Darien, yo no tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie acerca de mis decisiones y lo sabes-

-Solo era curiosidad-

-Quería hablar contigo y con Serena pero… Amy ya tiene sus indicaciones ella se encargara de que su recuperación sea lo más pronto posible, tu por tu parte te encargaras en primera instancia recaudaras informacion sobre ella, todo lo que encuentres, le harás entrevistas periódicamente, quiero conocerla, saber todo de ella, como el mundo la mira y como ella mira al mundo-La voz de Haruka era Serena pero con un leve toque de ansiedad

Darien percibió aquella vibración en la voz de su interlocutora, sonrió internamente, el interés mostrado en la joven era aun mayor del que había imaginado, los humanos siempre eran tan manipulables.

-¿Algo más?-Cuestiono rompiendo su propio hilo de ideas

-No, por el momento es todo-Darien se levanto y camino hacia la puerta una nueva ola de vapor escapo al exterior cuando Darien abrio la puerta

–Casi lo olvidaba-Darien se detuvo con la puerta abierta –En un principio Serena estaria contigo y Amy, pero tu notable desprecio a mi persona obligo a Seiya a tomar otra decisión-

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

El crujido proveniente del brazo de Serena resonó en la habitación, Seiya que se encontraba de cuclillas frente a Serena que estaba sentada en la cama de este se incorporaba sin apartar su mirada del rostro de Serena que intentaba inútilmente de esconder su rostro de la escudriñadora mirada de Seiya.

-¿Te duele?-

-Sabes que no-Dijo la rubia con la mirada gacha

-Entonces por qué pareces agonizar-Seiya se sentó a lado -El dolor físico es algo que con el tiempo deja de existir para nosotros-Se quedo unos momentos en silencios pero no recibió palabra alguna por parte de Serena –Pero, en algún resquicio de nuestra mente se ha quedado grabado el recuerdo de el dolor, y viene a nosotros, nos ataca, no hiere… todos los días lo siento arrastrándose sobre mi piel, dentro mis venas, en mi cabeza, mezclándose con el aire que respiro… para mí todo es dolor a tu lado y aun así jamás me alejo, porque aunque el dolor se agonizante no puedo dejar de amarte-

-Igual que yo no puedo dejar de amar a Darien-

-Yo daría todo por ti… lo doy todo por ti solo es cuestión de que lo tomes-

-Siempre lo he sabido Seiya-Serena se puso de pie para posteriormente salir de la habitación dejando a solo a Seiya

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-He visto innumerablemente ante mis ojos el nacer de cada día y la belleza de esta vista es tan única, irrepetible… -El pasto comenzó a tapizarse con leves toques e luz, de pie mirando en dirección al naciente sol.

El roció que bañaba cada hoja y flor del jardín comenzó a despedir reflejos, el aroma a humedad y el fresco de la mañana golpeaban el cuerpo de Haruka que aspiraba con mucha profundidad- Ni un rastro de su aroma… como si nunca hubiese existido-

-¿Te molesta no percibir más su aroma en esta casa?-Serena había salido al jardín y observaba a Haruka un par de pasos atrás

-Respirar tu aroma esparciéndose en el jardín es un regalo inesperado-

-Tan encantadora como siempre-Serena camino hasta una pequeña banca oculta en la sombra de un gran árbol de ciruelos

-¿Qué tal el viaje?-Pregunto Haruka acercándose a la rubia, Serena le regalo una exquisita sonrisa que opacaba el brillo del roció a su alrededor

-Exquisito- Respondió e inmediatamente oculto la mirada de Haruka que ya se había sentado a su lado

-Odio que hagas eso y lo sabes-Regaño la rubia oji verde mientras que cursaba la pierna.

-Lo siento, no puedo…-Comenzó a disculparse Serena pero se vio interrumpida por su interlocutora

-Evitarlo, lo sé-Suspiro con cansancio Haruka –Sabes que no es un castigo para ti-

-Y aun así lo es-Dijo con en un susurro lo suficiente audible para Haruka

-Pensé que apreciabas mi compañía-Dijo Haruka al tiempo que se ponía de pie abandonando el banco

-Y lo hago-Se apresuro a decir Serena poniéndose de pie tratando de seguir a Haruka

-No como yo aprecio la tuya-De improviso Haruka se dio media vuelta encarando a Serena quien se detuvo en seco ante la mirada esmeralda de Haruka –Jamás como yo-Su voz comenzó a bajar algunos decibeles –Nunca he entendido por que no me amas-Haruka acaricio el rostro de Serena con el dorso de su mano

-Tú no me amas Haruka-Serena tomo la mano de la rubia entre sus mano para mirarla al rostro

-Claro que lo hago, siempre lo he hecho-

-¿Qué hay de ellas- Miro a Haruka que mantenía una mirada de dolor

-Mis sentimientos hacia ellas no se comparan contigo-

-¿Qué hay de Hotaru?-

-Que no lo vez, tu rechazo me hizo buscarla-La voz de Haruka sonaba difusa

-¿Y la nueva, tu invitada inesperada?-

-Yo no le amo, solo la deseo- Las palabras de Haruka provocaron una risilla en Serena

-Como a mí en un pasado-Declaro la oji azul dando soltando la mano de Haruka

-No es verdad-

-Si supiera que tus palabras son ciertas y que no son inspiradas por el odio que le profesas a mi esposo caería rendida ante ti-

-Algún día mis palabras penetraran ese muro que Darien levanto entre nosotros y serás mía-

-No eso jamás ocurrirá Haruka y lo sabes, tu fijación hacia mí es a causa de ese odio por Darien-Serena camino dejando atrás a Haruka

-Y aun así te entregas a mi por completo cuando mis manos recorren tu cuerpo-Las manos de Haruka rodearon la cintura de Serena y sus labios murmuraron sobre el cuello de esta

-Tan encantadora como siempre-Se limito a decir Serena, Haruka la hizo girar en redondo quedando así frente una de la otra…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Las ansias crecían dentro del pecho de Hotaru, Setsuna no le había dicho nada pero al mirar el paisaje supo de inmediato que ese día se dirigían a su hogar, a esa enorme casa de espaciosos pasillos enormes ventanales y un esplendido jardín.

-Veo que estas emocionada- Menciono Setsuna al percatarse de la ansiedad proyectada en la joven del asiento trasero, Hotaru pareció no prestar atención al llamado de la morena.

No tardaron en llegar a la casa, magnifica se alzaba frente a ellas, el auto recorrió el pequeño sendero que había desde la verja hasta la puerta, Hotaru no pudo más que sostener un pequeño gritillo al percatarse que frente a la puerta Haruka le sonreía, el auto se detuvo y en un siéntanme la rubia ya abría la puerta del pasajero para tomar en brazos el cálido y delicado cuerpo de Hotaru, la chica pudo escuchar la profunda aspiración que Haruka hizo sobre su hombro.

-Mi pequeña, de nuevo estas a mi lado… donde perteneces-Los brazos de Haruka presionaron un poco más fuerte a Hotaru quien no se quejo de este hecho al contrario se aferro más a la espalda de Haruka está de a poco aflojo su agarre termino por soltar a la joven.

-Supongo debes tener apetito-Comento Haruka regalándole una dulce sonrisa a Hotaru quien le devolvió la sonrisa y le respondió

-Algo-Sujetándose del brazo de Haruka se encaminaron al interior de la casa

-Esta tarde comeremos a solas-Le comento mientras Hotaru se recargaba sobre su brazo mientras caminaban al interior de la casa.

La casa lucia exactamente igual que la última vez que ella había estado en ella, sin embargo algo era diferente, podía sentirlo, tal vez en el aire o en la ausencia de personas en esta a sabiendas de que todas las chicas estaban ya en la casa, Setsuna había desaparecido de la vista y todo reposaba en un impenetrable silencio.

Sintiendo como la chica miraba aquí y allá Haruka se detuvo

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-No lo sé… todo se siente tan… diferente-

-Tu ausencia entristeció este lugar, las paredes murmuraban entre si preguntándose cuando es que volverían las risas, las luces hacían su máximo esfuerzo en alumbrar las apagadas habitaciones que de apoco comenzaron a sumirse en una profunda oscuridad en la ausencia de la luz que expide tu sola presencia dentro de estos muros fríos y sin vida, mis brazos, mis labios, mis ojos, esta casa está muerta y vacía sin ti en ella, igual que yo, ya no puedo imaginar mi vida lejos de ti, ni un solo día-

-No me pidas que me aleje otra vez-Hotaru detuvo el andar de Haruka, se coloco frente a ella y la abrazo por la cintura –No me alejes de ti, no importa a quien traigas a casa, no me importa tener que compartir tu corazón con otra persona, solo déjame permanecer a tu lado-

-¿Qué dices?-Haruka se soltó del abrazo de Hotaru

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Bueno pues aquí esta otro capítulo, sé que me tarde mucho en subir este capítulo pero la verdad que me pasaron cosas que me hicieron imposible escribir nada, primero el inventario de mi trabajo q me tuvo en abril bastante atareada para después pasar por la muerte de la madre de mi mejor amigo que la verdad fue algo muy duro, cuando ya tuve ganas de volver a escribir me corrieron del trabajo y pues con algo de depre me pase las últimas semanas del pasado mes y este en un periodo de vacaciones y ya este lunes a buscar chamba…. Uff

Por fin la inspiración llego a mí y aquí este capítulo, aunque creo que pude a verlo pulido un poco más quise subirlo ya antes de dejar pasar más tiempo que luego ya no hago nada jajaja, bueno me despido hasta la próxima y felicidades a España los nuevos campeones…


	6. TODAVÍA

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Todos y cada uno de los presentes dentro la casa escucharon la declaración de Hotaru y ninguno cabía en su asombro, pero reaccionaron con rapidez llegando hasta donde Haruka y Hotaru conversaban.

-No tienen que mentirme-Decía la joven volteando a ver a los recién llegados

-Se que Haruka jamás me hubiese alejado de su lado Seiya-Dijo al recién llegado que se mostraba seria al igual que el resto que miraba a Hotaru con asombro

-¿Pero qué dices?-Haruka se hinco frente a Hotaru para que sus rostros estuvieran uno frente al otro –Yo jamás te remplazaría por nadie más-

Pero la mirada de Hotaru vacilo entre las brillantes gemas color esmeraldas de Haruka a algún punto a espaldas de esta, la rubia giro su rostro intrigada visualizando la esplendida figura de Serena, solo tardo unos segundos en entender lo que ocurría.

-Ahora entiendo tu inquietud y debo jurarte que son infundadas-Los ojos de Hotaru aun se mostraban algo recelosos –Se que mi comportamiento en el pasado te ha hecho dudar…-

-Jamás dudaría de ti-Le interrumpió rápidamente Hotaru, Haruka le coloco un dedo sobre los labios y esta callo

-Si lo sé, por favor dime qué razón crees que tuve para pedirte que te alejaras de mi lado-Hotaru dudo un momento

-Pensé que querías compartir tu lecho con Serena-Dijo ruborizada intentando esconder el rostro

-Nada más herrado a la verdad, sé que no te he presentado a la persona por la cual abandonaste esta tu casa, pero puedo jurarte que la presencia de Serena no tiene nada que ver, tu seguridad es mi prioridad y el comportamiento violento que Seiya presento en las últimas horas….-Suspiro la rubia cerrando los ojos –No podía permitir que sufrieras ningún daño, solo de pensarlo-

-Fui una tonta-Dijo Hotaru escondiendo el rostro de Haruka –Discúlpame por favor-Pidió

-No hay nada que perdonar-

-Soy solo una niña celosa y tonta-

Y como si las palabras de la pequeña le hubiesen regresado vida a su cuerpo Haruka le sonrió enternecida a la joven, el rubor de sus mejillas y las lagrimas que intentaban fugarse por sus ojos le parecía los más hermoso y conmovedor que hubiese visto en toda su existencia.

-Mi dulce pequeña-Le dijo acariciando su rostro con delicadeza mientras se sumergía en ojos violases ojos de la joven mortal que sonrosada y con congoja le regresaba la mirada, con lentitud todos los recién llegados desaparecieron en un total ya absoluto silencio.

-La comida nos aguarda pequeña-

La tarde fresca soplaba una brisa agradable que se llevaba las risas de Hotaru, Haruka la miraba embelesada, los lentos y delicados movimientos de sus manos al tomar los cubiertos, los gestos que adoptaba al probar los alimentos, ensimismada como estaba ante la joven Haruka se sobresalto percibir aquel aroma purgado del hogar hacia pocas horas antes.

El ardor le lleno el cuerpo, esa excitación incontrolables comenzaba a cernirse sobre ella ahora más que nunca Hotaru era irresistible, no era hasta ese único instante que Haruka percibía lo estimulante que era su aroma y el calor que desprendía el pequeño cuerpo, aspiro con fuerza llenando sus pulmones de ese exquisito aroma, el veneno parecía recorrerle todo el cuerpo, con mucho cuidado deslizo su mano hasta estrechar la de Hotaru.

El inesperado movimiento de Haruka sorprendió a la joven y dio un brinco cuando sintió su helado toque, Haruka tomo de la muñeca a Hotaru sujetándola con fuerza, más de la necesaria, provocando con ello un gesto de dolor por parte de la chica, al notar ese extraño e irregular gesto en el rostro de su pequeña amante Haruka la soltó perdiendo todas las sensaciones que le habían llegado de golpe momentos antes.

- Darien está por llegar-Anuncio Haruka de la nada -Debes disculparme una vez más amor-Le dijo la rubia con voz forzada una vez más el rostro de Hotaru mostro un gesto que rara vez proyectaba su rostro

-Setsuna-Llamo y de inmediato la morena se presento ante ellos –Por favor lleva a Darien al estudio dile que iremos en un momento-

-Haruka-Llamo Hotaru, los verdes y deslumbrantes ojos de Haruka se clavaron en los violeta de Hotaru

-Son asuntos sobre la nueva amistad de Seiya amor, debo retirarme una vez más-Y como si le hubiesen llamado Seiya camino hacia ellos desde la casa con paso lento -¿Quieres terminar la comida aquí?-

-No, estoy satisfecha, prefiero empezar con mis deberes, debo escoger un poema y declamarlo la próxima clase-

-En ese caso Lita te acompañara –La castaña ya se encontraba a un costado de Hotaru invitándola a ponerse de pie –Cuando haya finalizado mi platica con Darien subiré a tu habitación a leer para ti-Hotaru se puso de pie y se acerco a Haruka acariciándole el rostro, la caricia le estremeció nuevamente pero la mano de Seiya fue suficiente para que no hiciera movimiento alguno.

Sonriéndole a la joven la observo caminar al interior de la casa.

-Te ha costado controlarte, y eso que es muy suave el aroma de la joven Kaio-Comento Seiya mientras Haruka se ponía en pie -Estoy convencido de que lo ha hecho a propósito-

-¿El qué?-Pregunto Haruka mientras caminaban a casa

-El venir a casa trayendo encima el aroma de la chica-Haruka rio ente el comentario

-Si también estoy segura de que lo ha hecho a propósito, pero esto me beneficia, no puedo exponerme a ella directamente aun, así que la acción emprendida en un principio para mortificarme me es benéfica-Se detuvieron frente a la puerta del estudio

Haruka aspiro profundamente, un leve temblor recorrió su cuerpo, el veneno abrazo su interior, sonrió un tanto disgustado y un tanto gustosa, aun el más sube aroma de la joven le provocaba una aseidad sin igual, desesperante y muy tentadora, rememoro el contacto de Hotaru hacia unos momentos y el deseo que le provocaba percibir el aroma de su joven amante en la casa, la mezcla de los aromas habían encendido algo más que su apetito, tal vez debería comer un poco antes de encontrarse con Hotaru.

Seiya abrió la puerta del estudio, Darien ya se encontraba en esta de pie mirando la ventana del lugar, se giro lentamente mientras los recién llegados tomaban asiento, como sintiéndose el dueño de aquel lugar Darien se tomo el tiempo para sentarse.

-¿Y bien?-Pregunto Haruka con apuro al hombre, este sonrió al notar la ansiedad en la voz de la rubia

-Fui al colegio a tomar sus datos académicos-

A espaldas de Haruka Setsuna le entrego un folder, la rubia lo tomo y comenzó a revisarlo

-Es una joven destacada en los estudios, fue transferida el curso pasado de Alemania, es campeona estatal de natación y violinista número dos en la filarmónica de la ciudad-

Haruka escuchaba atentamente mientras revisaba el historial académico de la joven, las excelentes notas, los comentarios positivos de sus profesores, los reconocimientos inter escolares que había obtenido.

-Un poco menos común que el resto si me deja opinar-

-Su familia-

-Eso es un punto interesante-Cometo Darien con tono risible –Veras, tu conoces a sus padres-

-¿Cómo dices?-Haruka reviso una vez más los datos que estaban en sus manos –Kaio-

-Exacto-El tono de Darien cambio –Nuestros nuevos socios-

-Qué pequeño es el mundo-Comento la rubia mientras miraba la fotografía de la chica, no fu hasta ese momento que noto las similitudes físicas con el matrimonio Kaio, aunque era interesante que había mantenido largas y contantes reuniones con el padre de la joven y en ningún momento percibió el delicado aroma que desprendía la joven descendiente

-Han comenzado a buscarla por cielo más y tierra-Comento Darien sacándola de sus pensamientos

-En ese caso debemos ser cuidadosos en sus próximos transadlos, ¿Esto es de dominio público?-Cuestiono mientras entregaba el folder a Setsuna

-La familia no ha querido darlo a conocer a los medios por temor a que se trate de un secuestro, pero como hasta el momento no se ha pedido recompensa alguna-

-Tengo entendido que esta tarde darán una rueda de prensa-Comento Setsuna a espaldas de Haruka

-¿Qué propones que hagamos?-Pregunto Darien incrédulo

-Habrá que mandar una muestra de nuestro apoyo a la familia-Haruka se puso en pie -Darien, contrata a dos o tres ex militares retirados y mándalos con los Kaio para que les ayude a la investigación, también envíales la ropa de la chica ensangrentada con alguna amenaza y demanda el pago de diez millones de euros por su liberación-

Deslizando su dedo sobre el lomo de los libros Haruka daba las instrucciones

–Seiya busca una joven con las características físicas de la joven Kaio y, bueno creo que sería ofensivo especificarte lo que debes hacer-Le sonrió al moreno

-En este caso, debemos suponer que nos quedaremos con la nueva mascota-Soltó Darien

-¿Cómo esta ella?-Pregunto Haruka pasando por alto el comentario del sujeto

-Amy sugirió mantenerla sedada hasta mañana despertara-

-Eso te da el tiempo suficiente para hacer mi encargo-Dejando de lado la selección del libro Haruka giro y le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Setsuna, esta salió de la habitación.

-No quiero errores en esto Darien o lo pagaras caro-La voz de Haruka fue profunda su entre cejo fruncido y la fiera mirada daban a lucir que la amenaza no era falsa

Instantes después tocaron a la puerta, en esta ocasión fue Seiya que abrió la puerta, los ahí presentes sabían de quien se trataba pero dos de ellos ignoraban el por qué de la presencia de Serena que entraba a la habitación

-Antes de que hagas cualquier cosa, Serena te acompañara a comprar un guarda ropa para la joven Kaio-Indico La rubia aun sorprendido y molesto Darien que sabía que las amenazas antes lanzadas recaían en su esposa más que en el mismo, su molestia era ante el hecho de que Haruka le dejara pasar tiempo con su esposa solamente para demostrarle el poder que ejercía sobre ellos dos.

Darien se puso de pie si decir nada y salió de la habitación sin mediar palabra con Serena, la rubia lo observo pasar a su lado a su esposo pero no intento detenerlo, con la cabeza gacha dio media vuelta para abandonar la habitación pero se vio sujeta por el brazo, Haruka tiro de ella y la pego a su cuerpo.

-Confió en tu buen gusto Serena-Le susurro al oído –No sabes lo ansiosa que me siento en este momento, preferiría mil veces que te quedaras en mi alcoba a que salieras con tu esposo, espero que el sepa apreciar este gesto de gratitud-La soltó, a continuación le dio la espalda y camino al librero tomo un libro de pasta azul marino y se retiro sin decir nada más.

Serena finalmente salió del estudio y únicamente se quedo Seiya que seguía en el mismo lugar, aspiro el aroma que Serena había dejado en la habitación, sus manos apretaron los brazos de la silla que lo sostenía y el veneno bailo ácidamente por su boca, el ardor que Serena provocaba en el era mayor al que pudiera sentir por cualquier presa, deseaba locamente a Serena desde que era un simple y mortal hombre, Darien siempre había sido su mayor obstáculo.

En un pasado Darien lo dejo al borde de la muerte, de eso hacía ya muchos siglos pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado y aun así no había tenido la oportunidad de probado ni una gota de la sangre de Serena; se pudo en pie agitando la cabeza y cerrando sus pulmones, había aspirado suficiente esencia de Serena para incentivar su sed de ella.

-Podría matarlo con una sola mano-Se dijo a si mismo cerrando su puño con tal fuerza que hizo sangrar su palma, el rojizo liquido chorreo por su puño y cayó sobre la alfombra que se tiño de inmediato –Y aun así el sería mi único obstáculo hasta siempre-

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La puerta se abrió con lentitud y parsimonia, el reflejo del espejo frente a Hotaru le muestra la imagen de Haruka ingresando a la habitación, su perfecta sonrisa y sus brillante mirada que invitan a pecar se cuelan silenciosamente en los pensamientos de Hotaru que hasta hacia unos minutos solo prestaba atención a su lectura, compartieron una cómplice sonrisa reflejada en el cristal.

-¿Has terminado? –Cuestiono la rubia caminando hacia la joven

-Aun no-Respondió agitando el libro que sostenía, se volvió en su asiento una vez más–No encuentro ningún poema que llame mi atención- Deposito el libro sobre la madera y miro el reflejo de Haruka inclinarse sobre su cuello, la rubia aspiro con fuerza el aroma de Hotaru relamiéndose los labios ante la cercanía que tenían en ese momento

-Quizás es que no los has leído de manera correcta- Le susurro al oído.

Dejo el libro que llevaba consigo al un lado de donde Hotaru había dejado el suyo, rodeo el abdomen de la chica y atrapo el lóbulo de su oreja con los dientes, los brazos de Hotaru atraparon la cabeza de Haruka tirando de esta hacia ella, la mano de Haruka se deslizaban de arriba abajo con suavidad y desespero, Hotaru se sobresalto al escuchar el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, soltó a Haruka y dio un pequeño brinco provocando que la rubia la soltara.

-Lo siento, olvide que Lita seguía en la habitación-Se disculpo Hotaru, Haruka simplemente se enderezo dándole espacio a la joven –No comprendo el porqué de sus celos- La oji violeta se puso en pie y acomodo sus ropas

-Ese es parte de su encanto-Comento Haruka poniéndose a espaldas de Hotaru volviendo a sujetarla

-Yo nunca te he celado ni lo hare-Se giro Hotaru entre los brazos de Haruka y se recargo en su pecho

-Ese es parte de tu encanto-Le acaricio la cabeza respirando con profundidad, el sube aroma de Hotaru le lleno, se separo de esta y busco su pequeño rostro –Eres la mujer perfecta para mí-Sus ojos se encontraron y un letargo envolvió el menudo cuerpo de Hotaru

-No hagas eso-Dijo soltándose de los brazos de Haruka quien sonrió de manera burlona

–Me es imposible controlar mis instintos cuando no hay quien nos mire-

-Debo memorizar esto-Un poco más que acalorada Hotaru intento regresar a sus deberes y alejarse un poco del incitante cuerpo de Haruka, tomo el libro que Haruka había llevado consigo y comenzó a hojearlo, camino por la habitación dándole la espalda a la rubia quien la seguía con la mirada.

Era muy común que Hotaru incitara a Haruka a acecharla de aquella manera, caminando con parsimonia frente a ella, esparciendo su aroma de aquí a haya, moviendo su cabello y escondiéndose como una pequeña y muy apetitosa presa.

-Creí que aun no seleccionabas poema-Esta vez cerrándole el paso Haruka le arrebato el libro que tenía en las manos

Se inclino lo suficiente para que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura, Hotaru le regalo una sensual sonrisa envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Haruka, lo siguiente que supo es que su espalda chocaba contra el colchón y Haruka estaba sobre ella.

-Todavía-Dijo la rubia despegándose de sus labios

-No lo creo todavía –Le susurro al oído  
-Estás llegando a mi lado, y la noche es un puñado, de estrellas y de alegría-Esparciendo besos a lo largo de su cuello le susurraba las palabras  
-Palpo-Su mano ascendió de su vientre a su pecho con tortuosa lentitud

-Gusto-Busco sus labios y los beso una vez más acariciando la punta de sus labios con la lengua y deslizando la misma por su mentón y descendiendo por su cuello mientras su mano estrujaba con deseo uno de los senos de Hotaru que no pudo acallar un gemino

-Escucho… y veo-Haruka alejo el rostro del diminuto cuerpo bajo ella

-Tu rostro-La joven se mordía los labios tratando de aquella manera acallar sus gemidos, entre el mar de sensaciones al que estaba siendo sometida, precio a lo lejos la voz de Haruka y de inmediato sintió su frio contacto sobre su ardiente mejilla, al abrir sus ojos vislumbro la cabellera dorada mientras que sus mejillas rozaban entre si

-Tu paso largo-Una de sus manos se deslizo sin ser vista a las piernas de Hotaru descendió con su gélido y sensual tacto y al ascender se coló por debajo de la falda acariciando sus muslos de suave y tersa piel, se acomodo sin moverse siquiera y de un momento a otro su mano invasora se deslizaba con destreza entre los muslos de Hotaru quien impulsivamente trato de detenerla sujetándole la mano

-Tus manos-Susurro la rubia domando la pequeña mano de Hotaru y colocándola sobre sus cabezas

-Y sin embargo, todavía no lo creo-Abandonando su pecho ascendió a su rostro al que acaricio con gentileza y ternura, enredo sus dedos en el negro cabello de Hotaru que la miraba embelesada  
-Tu regreso tiene tanto que ver contigo y conmigo-Libero a sus mano de la captura ahora innecesaria  
-Que la cábala lo digo, y por las dudas lo canto-Hotaru sonrojada se permitió respirar con tranquilidad mientras se acomodaba bajo el cuerpo de Haruka quien le permitía acurrucarse cerca de ella  
-Nadie nunca te reemplaza-Su semblante parecía herido, acongojado y dolorosamente contagioso.

-Y las cosas más triviales- Su mirada que pasaba desde el verde más oscuro a uno tan claro y hermoso que no observarías en ningún otro sitio le robaron el aliento a Hotaru

-Se vuelven fundamentales, porque estás llegando a casa -Su voz sonó diferente, más fuerte, pero sin perder ese toque de suavidad y la tesitura de alguien que habla con el alma desnuda y declara su amor al ser más puro  
-Sin embargo todavía, dudo de esta buena suerte-Parpadeo y su mirada vago por el rostro de Hotaru como si jamás la hubiese mirado en verdad 

-Porque el cielo de tenerte, me parece fantasía-Le acaricio la mejilla con el dorso de su mano, percibiendo el temblor que el muerto contacto causaba en la apasionada piel de Hotaru

-Pero venís y es seguro-De sus finos y apetitosos labios emergió una sonrisa que parecía librarse de una extensa prisión

-Y venís con tu mirada- Sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar  
-Y por eso tu llegada, hace mágico el futuro-Toco la punta de su nariz con un dedo provocando una cándida sonrisa a la pequeña  
-Y aunque no siempre he entendido, mis culpas y mis fracasos-La sonrisa fue remplazada por un gesto de aprensión  
-En cambio sé que en tus brazos, el mundo tiene sentido-Las emociones eran tan erráticas pero contagiosas en exceso, Hotaru viajaba por un sin número de sensaciones amargas y dichosas con solo observar el sublime semblante de la rubia, la joven juraba sentir el fuerte palpitar de Haruka a pesar de que el corazón de esta pareciese jamás haber latido dentro su pecho, quizás fuese su propio corazón desbordaba sus latidos a ritmos acelerados que hacían eco dentro del pecho de Haruka 

-Y si beso la osadía, y el misterio de tus labios – Sus dedos acariciaron los rojizos e inflamados labios de Hotaru  
-No habrás dudas ni resabios-Recito Haruka descendiendo sobre ella para depositar un frágil roce sobre sus labios  
-Te querré más…todavía-Fue Hotaru la que se acerco a sus labios y sello sus labios sobre los de Haruka.

Abrazándola con fuerza intensifico el beso las caricias volvieron, el fervor y el deseo se desplomó sobre la cama y quienes estaba en ella, el sonido del gozo se escapaba continuamente de los labios de Hotaru, Haruka exploraba el cuerpo de su amante, dentro de poco la proclamaría como suya pero aun no era el tiempo, ya el deseo atacaba su auto control, sintió como Hotaru comenzó a tirar de su camisa para intentar quitársela aunque bien Haruka se debatía entre permitirle tal atrevimiento o detenerla, no fue hasta que unos leves toques en la puerta, la hicieron reaccionar.

La sujeto de la mano y corto el beso, la desilusión se asomo al instante en el rostro de la joven al igual que en el de Haruka.

-Podría susurrarte hermosas prosas que hablen de mi eterna adoración, amor y deseo a ti, solo tú serías testigo de su existencia- Le dijo la rubia en un susurro -Pero de momento, debemos atender tus deberes-Señalo levantándose de la cama dejando a una muy sonrojada Hotaru que se estiro sensualmente sobre las sabanas

-¿No podrías decirme algunas palabras?-

-Si he de confesar mi más grande pecado, ese serías tú, no existe mujer en el mundo quien despierte la pecaminosa tentación de hacerla mía-Confeso mientras se acomodaba la ropa

-Dilo una vez más-

-Te amo-

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Ya se que me tarde un poquitín pero ando escribiendo cuatro historias a las vez y haciendo otras cosillas y sobre todo ya tengo trabajo, ya tengo trabajo, ya tengo trabajo…

O algo así, el caso es que ya no voy a estar de vaquetona en mi casa, igual y no podía escribir mucho xq mis hermanos se la pasan aquí, como sea, aquí les dejo este capitulo y pus ya me dirán si les gusto jojojo un besote y no sean malas dejen reviews


	7. CONDUCTAS

CONDUCTAS

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-¿A cuántas se los has dicho?-Pregunto Hotaru de rodillas sobre el colchón, se acerco a la orilla donde Haruka estaba de pie

-Ya he perdido la cuenta-Respondió mientras Hotaru le sujetaba por el cuello de la camisa –Los deberes cariño- La rubia se alejo de la impetuosa Hotaru y tomo el libro que había sido abandonado, deposito este con delicadeza en las pequeñas y cálidas manos de Hotaru que comenzó a ojearlo casi con desinterés.

Un par de horas más tardes Haruka salía de la habitación de la joven con una sonrisa en los labios, camino con las manos en los bolsillos a lo largo del pasillo, sus pasos eran ligeros e inaudibles, en la parcial penumbra que reinaba en la mayor parte de la casa su exquisita piel relucía como el mármol y sus ojos centelleaban con pureza inexistente, decenio por las ensaleras, en el exterior las estrellas se asomaban tintinando en lo alto, el ambiente era tan sosiego, ella misma parecía compartir el estado de su morada más no era así, en su interior sus apetitos se disparaban deseosos.

No tuvo que levantar la vista par saber quien estaba escondida entre la penumbra del pasillo, siguió acercándose con lentitud hasta quedar frente a la castaña.

-¿Quieres que regrese con Hotaru?-Pregunto Lita

-No hace falta preciosa, ya ha terminado sus deberes, sería mejor que le prepararas la cena, volveré en una hora-Indico Haruka acariciando el rostro de Lita que aparto el rostro, Haruka rio ante la acción de la chica esta por el contrario se mostro frustrada, agacho la mirada paso a un costado de Haruka.

-Pídele a Seiya que me acompañe a la terraza por favor-En mudo silencio Lita asintió con la cabeza y se alejo, Haruka salió a la terraza y cerró la puerta de cristal tras de sí.

-Realmente no tienes corazón-Pasaron apenas unos segundos para que Seiya llegara con Haruka

-¿Lo dices por Lita?-Pregunto la rubia

-En esta ocasión así es-

-Se acerca tu cumpleaños ¿no es así?-

-Como siempre evitas el tema-

-Hotaru está muy emocionada al respecto-

-¿Aun la amas verdad?-Interrumpió el hombre

-Quiero que vayas al departamento a visitar a muestra invitada, necesito que la vigiles mientras yo estoy con Amy-La rubio dio la indicación y se giro para regresar al interior de la casa

-Haruka-Le llamo

-El tema de Lita no está en discusión Seiya, no lo volveré a repetir, te doy concesiones en ciertas cosas por tratarse de ti, pero no tientes mi paciencia-

-Necesitas hablar de ello-

-Si eso fuera cierto sería yo quien decidiría el momento de hacerlo, ahora vete Amy espera-El peli negro no dijo nada y sin más se dejo caer de la terraza, Haruka ingreso a la casa nuevamente para llegar a la cochera…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

El eco de unos pasos hacían eco por la solitaria calle, los paso se dirigían hacia el deportivo color verde botella que estaba estacionado a unos veinte metros de la mujer de cabellera azul que caminaba con sensualidad, dentro del vehículo el retrovisor ayudaba a su ocupante a contemplar el femenino cuerpo que caminaba en su dirección y de improviso la mujer se encontraba sentada a su lado.

-Gracias por venir por mi-Agradeció Amy

-Espero no haberte hecho esperar-Comento Haruka

-No mucho, me dio tiempo suficiente para darle indicaciones a Seiya-

-Supongo ha sido él quien te sugirió usar ese perfume-Comento la rubia arrugado su nariz

-Supones bien-Sonrió Amy

-Vamos a cenar entonces- La rubia arranco el auto que con un leve ronroneo comenzó su marcha por la oscura ciudad

-Seiya está un poco preocupado-Comento Amy mientras Haruka aumentaba la velocidad ignorando el comentario –Todas estamos preocupadas-Insistió

-Lamento ponerlas en este predicamento-

Por un par de minutos permanecieron en silencio, de pronto Haruka encendió el aire acondicionado, algo inusual en el comportamiento de la rubia

-Realmente no soporto ese perfume-Expreso con una galante sonrisa

-Creo que sería mejor que no respiraras-Le recomendó Amy

-Aunque lo intente, inconscientemente se que detrás de ese desagradable perfume se encuentra la fragancia de la señorita Kaio y aspiro con profundidad buscando solo un poco de ella en ti-

-Me estas queriendo decir que no puedes controlarte-

-Me está tomando todo mi auto control el mantenerme en este lugar y no ir en su encuentro-Fue hasta ese momento en el que Amy se percato de la rígida postura de su compañera y de la firmeza con la que sujetaba el volante

-Haruka al igual que Rei y Seiya te conozco desde antes de que fueras lo que ahora eres, te vi crecer y morir-

-Yo lo recuerdo vagamente-Le comento con gracia

-Pero yo no-Dijo con firmeza –En buena parte fui yo quien te condeno a esta vida-Haruka miro de reojo el semblante triste que el rostro de Amy había adoptado

-Yo no hubiese tenido ninguna oportunidad de vivir Amy, jamás he pensado que tú me hayas condenado a nada, fuiste mi primer amor y el primero que me desprecio-Rio con simpleza ante el recuerdo y Amy le imito

-Lo se pero tu vida era muy valiosa, en ese momento preferí romperte el corazón que verte muerta-Quizás fuesen las imágenes que se a galoparon en su mente las que nublaron la vista de la mujer unos instantes –Pero tu recuperación fue veloz y tu amor su avoco a otra persona con mucha rapidez-

-Cuando se es humano se tiende a avanzar con rapidez, hablando de humanos… ¿Cómo esta ella?-

-La herida se volvió a abrir pero me encargare de que sane con rapidez-

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-

-Dado que es en la planta del pie y la piel tarda más calculo que en quince días hará una buena cicatrización pero tardara un poco más para que pueda estar en pie, la tendré en reposo absoluto-

-No hace falta que apresures las cosas, tomate tu tiempo-

-¿Aun no decides que hacer con ella? ¿O quizás aun no puedes liderar con ella?-

-No recuerdo jamás haber experimentado tal debilidad hacia alguien, algo que no es nada conveniente, contando con el hecho de que Darien a merodeando a los Hitsume desde su regreso-

-¿Cómo?...-Amy pareció sorprendida por las palabras de Haruka

-Sabes Amy, cuando traje a Hotaru con nosotros supuse que Darien lo vería como un punto frágil en mi coraza, por eso le he permitido marcharse con Serena, desde que Hotaru está con nosotros no me aleje de ella, siempre la he tenido protegida y esa es la razón por la cual Darien no a tenido oportunidad alguna de dañarle, claro sin contar que Serena lo despreciaría si hiciera algo encontrar de ella o mía, pero con la chica Kaio, si la mantengo cerca de mí en estos momentos… yo soy su mayor amenaza y Darien su salvador-

-¿Y aun así dejaras que Darien se le acerque?-

-Por supuesto, de otra manera las cosas no pasaran-

-Haruka si Darien ve una oportunidad para matarte la tomara-

-Pues ha tenido oportunidades, ni siquiera cuando yo era humana pudo matarme como se debía, dudo que lo logre en…nunca-

-Me estás haciendo pensar que esa chica es un problema mayor-

-Y lo es…-La mirada de Haruka se perdió en sus pensamientos, Amy percibió característico olor al veneno de Haruka quien sacudió un poco la cara

-Está en mi mente…-Le dijo –Esta tan malditamente incrustada en mi mente, no he dejado de fantasear un millón de formas de matarla y hacerla mía-Sonreí cuando una de esas deliciosas imágenes cruzaron por mi mente

-Desearía que ella sintiera lo mismo que yo-Mire a Amy se mostraba preocupada

-Quiero estar en sus pensamientos tanto como ella está en los míos –Gire mi rostro para mirar a mi acompañante era una de las ocasiones en las que no supe descifrar su mirada –Quiero que le hables de mi, de lo que somos-

-¿Qué caso tendría eso?, ya estás en sus pensamientos en formas de pesadillas, y eso no cambiara-Por su tono de voz supuse que mi declaración no le agrado en lo absoluto

-Si cambia de parecer o no, estoy decidida hacerla mía será ella quien escoja si será sobre mi cama o sobre mi mesa-Dijo Haruka deteniéndose frente a un bar bastante concurrido -¿Quieres probar el menú de aquí?-Le pregunto la rubia con una encantadora sonrisa

El ballet parking recibió las llaves del lujoso auto mientras Haruka ayudaba a Amy a salir de este mismo, pasaron con rapidez al interior del recinto bajo la protesta de algunas de las personas que llevaban tiempo intentando ingresar.

-Te dejare sola para que escojas tu cena-Le susurro al oído la rubia instantes después se perdió entre la gente

No paso mucho tiempo cuando para que la rubia encontrara el platillo de la noche, una esbelta pelirroja le coqueteo en cuanto se acerco a la barra a pedir un trago, mientras se lanzaban miradas una mujer de cabellera sobre los hombros y castaña se acerco a la pelirroja con la cual intercambio un par de palabras y las miradas de ambas mujeres se dirigieron a la rubia.

-Creo que estaré muy satisfecha esta noche- Dejo la copa intacta sobre la barra y camino hacia las dos mujeres

-Buenas noches-Saludo la rubia con una voz profunda –Puedo ofrecerles un trago-

No hizo falta muchas palaras para hacer que ambas mujeres salieran del lugar en su compañía, estaba demasiado ansiosa ante la prospectiva de sus platillos de esa noche que no prestó demasiada atención a su alrededor…

Recibió las llaves de su convertible e invito a las dos mujeres a abordarlo, ellas maravillas aceptaron, el joven que devolvía el auto parecía también sorprendido, no hacia ni menos de veinte minutos que había entrado el aquel rubio acompañado de una hermosa mujer y ahora salía con dos diferentes y también muy hermosas.

Haruka condujo hasta uno de sus residencias privadas, con rapidez y ansiedad, mientras sus pasajeras se divertían en el asiento de copiloto insinuándose a la rubia que acelero sin prestarle atención a varias luces rojas y en cuestión de minutos se encontraban frente a la casa, Frenando con estruendo llamando así la atención de algunos vecinos que se mostraron curiosos ante el sonido.

-Estamos ansiosos-Comento la castaña entre risas

-Solo un poco-La rubia apago el vehículo y salió del mismo, rodeándolo por la parte del frente les abrió la puerta a las mujeres para que pudieran salir

-¿Es tuyo?-Pregunto la pelirroja mientras Haruka le ayudaba a salir del auto

-Es preciosa-Comento la otra mujer

-Por dentro es mejor-Informo la rubia y con rapidez las encamino

Su ansiedad era tanta que accidentalmente rompió la llave de la entrada, las manos le temblaban y el veneno ya se aglomeraba en su boca

-¿Sucede algo?-Pregunto la castaña al ver su tardanza en abrir la puerta

-Nada-Respondió Haruka intentando calmar sus impulsos –Están haciéndose remodelaciones y creo que los trabajadores han descompuesto la chapa- Rompió la chapa tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, casi sin éxito

-No hay muchas casas en esta zona-

-Es una zona privada, pero entren por favor-Las dos mujeres ingresaron seguidas de la rubia que encendió las luces

-Está bien que no haya vecinos cerca, tenemos pensado hacer mucho ruido esta noche-Declaro la pelirroja –Por qué no nos indicas donde está la alcoba nosotras nos ponemos cómodas mientas nos ofreces una copa-La pelirroja le susurro al oído mientras la castaña inspeccionaba el lugar percibiendo que la sala se encontraba tapizada de plástico transparente y solo había un solitario sillón también forrado de plástico, se interno un poco más mientras la pelirroja era acorralada entre la pared y el cuerpo de Haruka.

-¿Dices que están remodelando verdad?-Pregunto la mujer pero no obtuvo respuesta más que un fuerte gemido de su amiga, curiosa recorrió un pasillo vacio, busco el interruptor percatándose que al igual que la sala el pasillo se encontraba tapizado de plástico, recorrió el pasillo topándose con la primera habitación que carecía de una puerta al echar un vistazo a su interior se encontró nuevamente con aquel material cubriendo las paredes el piso y hasta el techo, otro cuarto de mayor tamaño y de características iguales al anterior, entre más se internaba en la casa menos le agradaba estar en ese lugar, dio un paso hacia atrás antes de dar media vuelta y salir de ese cuarto no había dado su primer paso cuando vio a la rubia entrar al pasillo, no podía escuchar los pasos de esta sobre el plástico, en cambio escuchaba los pequeños golpes que la sangre hacia al escurría de las manos de la rubia.

-Les dije que por dentro era mejor-Sonrió Haruka mientras la castaña se paraliza de terror…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-Diablos-Se quejo Amy cuando sus costosas zapatillas pisaban un gran charco de sangre que se filtraba por debajo de la puerta de entrada la cual noto forzada, empujo levemente la puerta y de inmediato pudo visualizar el cuerpo de una mujer a mitad del recibidor –Diablos-Se volvió a quejar mientras evitaba pisar más sangre y a la mujer, se adentro a la casa en búsqueda de la rubia que nunca regreso por ella.

-Haruka-Llamo Amy, segundos después alguien la rodeo de la cintura por la espalda

-Aquí estoy-Le susurro al oído, de inmediato Amy sintió como sus ropas se humedecía–¿Qué tal estuvo tu cena preciosa?-Girándose un poco Amy se percato que la humedad en su ropa se debía a que Haruka la manchaban con la sangre que le escurría

-Estas manchando mi ropa-Se quejo la peli azul y se aparto de la rubia –Esto no está bien Haruka-Se expreso señalando a su alrededor –Has dejado que se te viera salir con ellas de aquel lugar y debo pensar que en tu camino las señales de tránsito no fueron tomadas en cuenta-

-Estaba un poco ansiosa, creo que me deje llevar, disculpa-Se excuso Haruka levanto su brazo izquierdo a la altura de su rostro y lamio los restos de sangre que le escurrían –Pagare las multas si eso te preocupa-Dijo sin interés dándole la espalda a Amy y comenzó a quitarse la camisa manchada

-No Haruka lo que me preocupa es que alguna cámara de transito te haya captado con esas perras-Grito, Haruka se detuvo en seco ante las palabras de la mujer con la camisa a medio abrir se dio la vuelta encontrándose a una Amy molesta, devolvió sus pasos y se acerco a ella

-Cariño-Le acaricio el rostro

-No Haruka-De un manotazo la alejo –Esto no está bien has estado fuera de control estos días, no puedes seguir exponiéndonos a todos en esto-

-Nunca les he fallado-

-Por eso no entiendo… no nos hagas tomar cartas en el asunto-

-Amy no habrá necesidad de eso, tu fuiste mi primer amor, eres la mujer en la que más confió así que escucha con atención y te pido que mis palabras no sean repetidas por tus labios-

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_Se que esta vez me tarde horrores pero como que de repente se me acabo la inspiracion en esta parte, no se para cuando pueda actualizar otro capitulo, pero les prometo que lo voy a hacer un poco más largo e interesante por que como que a este le falto harto _

_Es bueno empezar el año con algo para leer y a mi me gustria saber si les esta gustando, comentenme que tal les va pareciendola historia no sean malitos bueno sin más no vemos en la proxima  
_

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	8. DE NUEVO CONCIENTE

DE NUEVO CONCIENTE

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-Pensé que sería Amy quien se encargaría de la chica-Espeto Darien a Seiya en cuanto llegaron al departamento de este, acompañado de Serena Darien cargaba el encargo que Haruka le había hecho a su esposa

-No sé de qué te sorprendes, después de todo este departamento es mío, pero tienes razón Amy junto contigo será quien cuidara de la chica, solo hubo un último ajuste antes de dejar todo en tus capaces manos Darien-Respondió Seiya de manera jocosa mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala.

-Estoy comenzando a hartarme de sus cambios de última hora, tenemos que proceder con mucha cautela y ella hace todo lo contrario- Darien no se molesto en esconder su enojo, arrojo las bolsas que llevaba al suelo.

Ante tal acto Seiya chasqueo la lengua al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza

-Ahora tendrás que levantarlo-Le dijo al hombre que comenzó a gruñirle, por su parte Seiya solo espero sin hacer movimiento alguno.

Quizás fuera un minuto, o tal vez haya sido una hora, el tiempo que transcurría simplemente no era algo que les interesara o del que pusieran atención, para aquella situación la mirada de esos dos hombres podía quedarse fija en el otro hasta el fin de sus existencias, el odio que se tenían el uno por el otro llegaba a un grado inimaginable.

Finalmente fue Seiya quien rompió el contacto visual y suspiro

-Por favor Serena-Pidió el peli negro –Lleva las prendas a mi armario, me he encargado de hacerle espacio, después espera en mi auto, seré yo quien te lleve de regreso a la casa-

La antes mencionada siguió las indicaciones de Seiya, levanto las bolsas y camino hacia el cuarto de Seiya, ambos hombres escucharon los movimientos de serena en la otra habitación, por su parte Serena que mantenía esquiva su mirada de la joven en la cama trataba de no pensar en el enfrentamiento que se llevaría a cabo una vez que ella abandonara el departamento, si bien su especie estaba dotada con una gran audición sabía bien que le sería imposible escuchar la disputa de esos dos, sin tan solo pudiese pedirle a Seiya que disculpara a Darien "otra vez", desde siempre Darien le había tenido odio a Seiya desde un comienzo y las cosas simplemente empeoraron cuando Haruka tomo el liderazgo de la familia y Seiya tomo el lugar que durante siglos le había correspondido a Darien.

-Todo por una niña-Susurro Serena al finalizar su tarea, sus palabras no pasaron desapercibidas por ninguno de los dos hombres, cerró las puertas del closet y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, no supo exactamente que impulsos la llevo a mirar a la joven en la cama, quizá fuese la curiosidad o quizá fuese la situación a la que la extraña había dado comienzo.

Pálida, ojerosa, con cabello desordenado y sucio, conectada a monitores cardiacos y a sueros que le ayudaban a recuperarse de la pérdida de sangre sufrida, realmente Haruka no dejaba de sorprenderla, ¿aquella débil humana había causado tal alboroto?, una insignificante y común chica la había hecho enloquecer y amenazaba la poca paz en su familia, ¿Cómo era posible que Haruka se hubiese fijado en tan efímero espécimen humano? Y aun así se atrevía a decirle que la deseaba en su lecho con el fin de apagar el ardor que esa… chica le provocaba.

La rubia paso frente a los dos hombres sin medir palabras, ambos la siguieron con la mirada pero permanecieron inmóviles, escucharon la puerta cerrarse y los amortiguados pasos de Serena sobre la alfombra al llegar a elevador.

La mirada de Darien se clavo en Seiya que aun permanecía mirando el lugar donde la rubia había salido de su rango de visión, y no movió sus ojos hasta que dejo de escuchar el sonido del elevador (que Serena ocupaba) varios pisos abajo.

-Haruka no tiene que rendirle cuentas a nadie, ya lo sabes verdad-Comento Seiya tomando asiento, el tiempo transcurrido le había calmado un poco actitud que su acompañante aun no había logado alcanzar

-A mí tampoco me agrado como está conduciendo las cosas Haruka pero no soy quien para juzgarla-

-Nos está exponiendo a todos-Gruño Darien liberando en el aire el aroma de su veneno

-Quizá-Acepto el peli negro –Solo cumple con tu parte y estaremos bien- Inclinándose hacia adelante y con una media sonrisa continuo –Acéptalo Darien esta situación es de tu conveniencia, entre esta joven y Hotaru Haruka perderá interés en Serena-

Darien chasqueo la lengua ante las palabras de Seiya, desviando la mirada hacia la habitación donde la antes mencionaba seguía bajo los influjos del sedante suministrado por Amy.

-No creo que esa joven dure lo suficiente para provocar tal cambio en Haruka-

-¿Eso crees?-

-Estoy seguro-Darien camino hasta uno de los sillones

–Esa señorita no durara ni un mes con vida-

-Tus palabras vierten tanta confianza que podría creerte-Se mofo Seiya –Te propongo algo Darien-

-Una apuesta-

-Así es, un entretenimiento sano-Seiya se puso de pie y Darien dio media vuelta prestándole atención –Tú afirmas que la joven Kaio no sobrevivirá a un mes y yo por el contrario afirmo que sobre pasara ese tiempo, será divertido averiguar quién tiene razón-

-Quitar un poco de monotonía, no suena mal, ¿Qué tienes por ofrecer?-

-Por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo-Sonrió Seiya –Veamos- Se toco el mentón de manera chusca mientras pensaba en el premio –¿Qué te parece mi viñedo de Italia?-

-Me insultas-

-En ese caso, agrego mi casino de las vegas y le pediré a Haruka te de una temporada fuera con tu esposa-

-Vamos Seiya, en verdad crees que quiero "cosas"-

-¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente entonces?-

-Una semana-

-¿Cómo dices?-Pregunto Seiya

-Durante una semana dejaras de serle fiel a Haruka y estarás de mi lado…-

-Estás loco-Seiya frunció el entrecejo incrédulo de lo que escuchaba

-Si pierdes, me apoyaras y seguirás mis órdenes en una semana-

-Has perdido el juicio totalmente Darien-

-Vaya, puedo percibir que me equivoque al creer que tu confianza en Haruka era absoluta-

-Es absoluta-Grito Seiya

-Entonces ¿Cuál es la causa de tu titubeo?-

-No existe tal titubeo-Alego Seiya –Es solo que no aceptare por la sencilla razón que no hay nada que puedas ofrecer que tenga el mismo valor a lo que tu demandas-

-Piénsalo mejor Seiya, ¿de verdad no hay nada de mi pertenencia que tu desees poseer?-

-No, no lo hay-Comento dándole la espalda a su interlocutor –Y dadas las razones, será mejor olvidar el asunto-Zanjo el hombre mientras recogía su chaqueta para salir

-Que hay de Serena-Dijo Darien provocando que Seiya se detuviera en seco –Te ofrezco una semana con ella, harás lo que quieras con ella durante una semana-Seiya permaneció quieto escuchando con absoluta atención las palabras de Darien

-Ella no es un objeto-

-Pero es de mi pertenencia-Se burlo este –No existirá otra oportunidad para que puedas estar con ella y lo sabes, además confías absolutamente en Haruka, no tienes por que perder esta apuesta ¿no es así?-Finalizo con una sonrisa ladina enmarcando su elegante rostro

Seiya giro sobre sus talones y encaro a su acompañante

-Eres menos que un bastardo, ofrecer a tu esposa como si fuese mercancía-

-Deja los sermoneos, ¿aceptas o no?-

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Seiya abordo el auto donde Serena ya le esperaba, la mirada de la rubia se clavo al frente, por su parte Seiya la miro un par de minutos

-Tu esposo no valora lo que tiene-Dijo para después encender el auto y regresar a casa

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-Si la situación se desboca hacia un episodio inesperado eres libre de partir Amy-Soltó Haruka mientras caminaban por las oscuras calles, se encontraban a un par de cuadras del departamento de Seiya, caminaban lento, sin prisa disfrutando de la compañía mutua

-¿Y a donde?, nunca me e sentido forzada a estar a tu lado, siempre lo e disfrutado, eso ya deberías saberlo- Le informo Amy a su acompañante

-El mundo no tiene nada nuevo que ofrecerme, además si me voy me perderé de toda la diversión ¿no lo crees?-

-Efectivamente-Sonrió Haruka –Bien, Seiya salió del departamento hace casi veinte minutos, Darien debe de estar furioso por el "cambio" de planes de última hora, estoy segura que sabrás tratar con el-

-Lo he hecho desde antes de que nacieras-Se mofo Amy

-Gracias-Dijo acariciándole la mejilla con dulzura –Debo regresar a casa, se lo prometí a Hotaru-

-Te mantendré informada sobre la recuperación de la joven Kaio-Haruka asintió retirando su contacto de Amy dio dos pasos hacia atrás y al instante siguiente se había esfumado

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-…tomara conciencia…minutos-Aquellas palabras sonaban muy difusas y lejanas para Michiru, era como si tratara de escuchar a alguien hablarle debajo del agua

Una extraña sensación comenzó a extenderse a lo largo de su cuerpo, el deseo de abrir los se veía retado por una extraña potencia de mantenerlos cerrados, Michiru se sentía agotada pero con lentitud se percato de que sus fuerzas regresaban, un ligero sonido ahogado se repetía constantemente llenando el silencio que se había hecho en su alrededor, sentía la necesidad de abrir los ojos y comprobó que ya era capaz de moverse pero aun no tenía las fuerzas suficiente.

-Ha vierto los ojos-Escucho una voz muy profunda, su mente de inmediato comenzó a buscar algún posible dueño de aquella voz pero su mente no lo ligaba a nadie que ella conociera

-El efecto de la anestesia está pasando-Aquella había sido la voz de una mujer, esa le pareció un poco más conocida, aunque aun sonaban difusas podía jurar que aquella voz le era familiar, ya la había escuchado hacia muy poco, se forzó a hacer memoria.

Con cada segundo que pasaba podía percibir menos entumido su cuerpo, su mente trataba de buscar un rostro para la mujer que hablo momentos antes, el extraño y monótono sonido se hizo más claro.

-¿Señorita Kaio puede escucharme?-Una vez más la voz de la mujer se hizo presente en el lugar mientras la mente de Michiru seguía al mil por hora sin encontrar un rostro, más sin en cambio encontró un lugar, un cuarto oscuro y una cama, imágenes inconclusas se dibujaban en su mente, su desesperación iba en aumento y se aventuro ahora con más ahinojo en abrir los ojos, esta vez consiguió su cometido pero la luz la obligo a cerrar una vez más los ojos.

Parpadeo un par de veces antes de conseguir su cometido. En un principio todo era borroso el desgaste mental que se obligo hacer para poder abrir los ojos la estaban obligando a volver a cerrarlos pero se empeño en mantenerse despierta, el techo parecía una gran espacio vacio, poco a poco sus ojos iban enfocando hasta que algo se coloco sobre de su visión al principio le pareció un manchón oscuro pero comenzó a delinearse hasta formar la figura de una persona

-¿Señorita Kaio?.-Era la voz de nuevo y aquella sombra era su dueña, tarde algunos momentos en poder percibir sus rasgos, el que cubriera buena parte de la luz no fue de mucha ayuda, percibí la sequedad de mi boca, no dude en la posibilidad de que mis labios estuvieran partido.

-¿Dónde…?-Mi voz se quebró antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta, el escucharme me asusto, aquello había sido como un gruñido

-¿Quiere saber donde esta?-

Una tercera voz resonó en la habitación, los ojos de Michiru se abrieron en toda su extensión, su cuerpo se estremeció de pánico, el extraño y constante sonido enloqueció tumbando al ritmo de una metralla, el aliento se toro en su garganta, sabía a quién pertenecía aquella voz, su mente ubico con rapidez en su mente al dueño de aquella profunda y áspera voz, un objeto entro a su campo de visión y sus ojos se apresuraron a enfocarlo, dilatados por el pánico su mirada encontró las delicadas facciones del prodigioso rostro que le regalaba una perfecta sonrisa, su brillante mirada choco con la aterrorizada de la joven en cama que comenzó a retorcerse bajo las sabanas, el grito de terror se quedo en lo profundo de su garganta intentado salir con el mismo éxito que tuvo para salir de esa cama.

Jalaba sus brazos y piernas pero el esfuerzo era en vano, no podía apartar la mirada de aquel celestial pero demoniaco rostro que parecía regodearse viéndola luchar sin obtener resultado, con una sonrisa aun más amplia se acerco a la joven que intento alejarse lo más posible.

-Debe calmarse señorita Kaio-Pronuncio el hombre con cautela –Se hará daño nuevamente-Se acerco lo suficiente para sujetarla

La maquina seguía sonando como loca y él se acercaba cada vez más, ¿porque nadie me ayudaba?, gire el rostro buscando ayuda de la mujer, por fin pude ver su rostro delicado y divino con un par de zafiros encajados en los ojos,

-_Es igual a ellos_- Había otro hombre, mi mirada vago por la habitación, recargado en el marco de la puerta tan hermoso como el resto con aquellas gemas en lugar de ojos, estaba sola, abandonada en una habitación llena de beldades demoniacas

-¡No me toques!- Grito con rabia, el miedo por fin había cedido

-Por favor señorita, ya pasamos por esto una vez, tome las cosas con calma-

La voz de Seiya sonó divertida

-Nadie le hará daño, la única persona peligrosa dentro de esta habitación es usted misma, por eso en esta ocasión tomamos la precaución de mantenerla sujeta, cuando sus heridas mejoren le soltaremos y la trasladaremos a casa nuevamente-De su rostro colgó una sonrisa afable

Baje la mirada, sentía mi cuerpo convulsionar ante el pánico, mis manos estaban congeladas, mi mente no me dejaba percibir otra cosa que no fuese la terrorífica imagen de mi última noche que pase en mi departamento.

-Debe sosegarse-Me invito la voz del tercero en la habitación, involuntariamente lo mire, comenzaba avanzar hacia mí con una desenvoltura y elegancia hipnótica, me obligue a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, no quería mirara.

-Me temo Seiya que al parecer nuestra presencia, sobre todo la tuya, está provocando agitación en la señorita-Su voz era pausada y llena de calma, me recordaba un poco a la de mi abuelo, me aventure a mirar.

Permanecía a unos cuantos pasos de la cama, con las manos entrelazadas en la espalda, apenas percibía el movimiento de su cuerpo al respirar, tan quieto que bien podría ser una estatua antigua con aspecto de dios antiguo, su porte confería seguridad que se extendió por todo mi cuerpo, nuestras miradas chocaron y a pesar de que sus ojos tintineaban como cristales preciosos su mirada era de compasión y lastima, era una mirada diferente de aquel de nombre Seiya, que se mostraba curioso y burlón, este hombre me miraba como si observase a un moribundo o en mi caso a un condenado a muerte…

-Sería preferible retirarnos, de esa manera Amy podrá examinar a la señorita como es debido-De nuevo la vibración de su voz me produjo una oleada de calma a mis contraídos músculos que se relajaron permitiéndome movimientos me nos dolorosos.

Sentí de inmediato el movimiento en la cama cuando aquel de nombre Seiya se levantaba, su rostro se mostro crispado al encarar al hombre al pie de mi cama

-Es una excelente sugerencia Darien, dejemos privacidad a la joven Kaio-Su voz elegante y profunda se escucho molesta a pesar de que sonreía, volvió la mirada a mí, me sonrió en esta ocasión sin burlas, y como en el pasado había ocurrido me sonroje ente su belleza, lo note satisfecho ante mi reacción, me dio la espalda y salió de la habitación, mi mirada ahora se situó en Darien, dio un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

-Con su permiso señorita-Me sorprendió el hecho de verle caminar, por un instante la idea de que fuese una estatua se había clavado tanto en mi mente que había olvidado que tenía la capacidad de respirar, hablar y caminar.

Su caminar fue formal y agraciado tan o más que el de Seiya, era como una aire aristocrático muy bien acentuado, la espalda completamente recta, los hombros en completo ángulo con los brazos, las piernas imitando una marcha grácil militar, lo seguí con la mirada hasta que la puerta me impidió seguirlo.

-Deberá adaptarse a nuestra presencia-Escuche a mi lado, había olvidado que la mujer "Amy" seguía en la habitación

-¿Quiénes son?... ¿Qué son?- Pregunte, mi voz sonaba un poco más clara, pero aun no recuperaba mi tono habitual, intentaba contener los espasmos de miedo que amenazaban con dominar mi cuerpo una vez más.

-Esa es una buena pregunta, es bueno que perciba la diferencia que existe entre nosotros y usted-Su voz era dulce pasiva, me sentí un poco más en calma –Pero quisiera examinarla antes-

El tiempo es relativo, que tan cierto eran aquellas palabras, para ella apenas había sido ayer cuando toda aquella pesadilla había comenzado, cuantos días habían pasado desde su amargo despertar en y su fallido intento de huida, y pero aun cuanto tiempo llevaba postrada en esa cama con aquellos extraños "seres" desconocidos.

-¿Cómo se siente señorita Kaio?-Me pregunto Amy con aquella delicada voz, cada palabra que pronuncio se escucho con una entonación tan innatural, como todo en ellos, camino a mi alrededor revisando las maquinas a las que me mantenían conectadas, inspecciono el suero y examino mis heridas, me fue imposible apartar la mirada de ella todo movimiento me precia tan fino, grácil y veloz como quien ve a colibrí revoloteando a su alrededor.

-Sus heridas han mejorado mucho, podre quitarle las puntadas muy pronto, si su recuperación sigue así en un par de días podrá estar de pie-Comento con una afable sonrisa en el rostro, tarde un par de segundos en procesar sus palabras pero mi inconsciente reacciono con prontitud casi me mordí la lengua pues estuve a punto de soltar un comentario mordaz, quizá fui muy obvia pues pude observar que ella se percato de mi forzada gesticulación.

-No se reprima, por favor si tiene algo que comentarme me gustaría escucharlo-

-No haría mucha diferencia el estar más saludable que ayer si finalmente me mantendrán confinada a esta cama-Me queje, Amy me sonrió

-Señorita Kaio la razón por la que decidí mantenerla inconsciente principalmente era para progresar con su recuperación con mayor rapidez y comodidad para usted-Me dijo con un tono dulce como quien habla con un niño pequeño que esta apunto de soltarse a llorar y quizás fue eso lo que me obligo a despotricar lo que desde el primer momento de conciencia me forcé a callar

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? Sé que no es dinero-Apunte con la barbilla la maquinaria a la que me encontraba conectada -Ustedes visiblemente no la necesitan-Espete con enojo -¿Por qué me mantienen aquí?, se que no son hombres, ¿qué quieren de mi?... dímelo ¡¿qué son? –Repetí mi pregunta pronunciando cada palabra con el más profundo resentimiento que no me creía capaz de poseer, mis dientes chocaban a causa de la furia, la nuca comenzó a dolerme a causa del esfuerzo provocado por la oleada de furia de ese momento, al despertar y encontrarme una vez más con "Seiya" el terror me había mantenido muda y sumisa, pero la actitud de esta "mujer" me había hecho cambiar

-Bueno, sé que es confuso todo esto, no puedo contestar concretamente al ¿qué es lo que queremos de usted?, yo solo estoy cumpliendo con la labor que me encomendaron, pero el ¿qué somos?, eso lo puedo responder-Parpadee o quizás el sedante me hizo dormir unos instantes por que al abrir los ojos, la habitación estaba a oscuras con las cortinas y Amy no estaba a la vista, escuche al monitor cardiaco dispararse, pitio tras pitido, mi pecho subía y bajaba, comencé a tener miedo solo por el simple hecho de encontrarme a oscuras mi mente comenzó a ligar mi actual situación con mis episodios pasados.

-No se altere señorita, está a salvo-Desde algún punto de la habitación pude escuchar la voz de Amy tan claramente como si me susurrara al oído, cerré mis ojos en un intento por recuperar la calma, poco a poco sentí como mi corazón se calmaba y la maquina volvía a su monótono sonido.

-En la oscuridad-Aun mantenía mis ojos cerrados y la suave voz de Amy volvió a susurrarme al oído –Estas ciega mientras yo puedo ver incluso mejor que en la luz-Abrí los ojos encontrándome en la completa oscuridad, rastre por toda la penumbra lo hice por lo menos tres veces mis ojos ya comenzaban a percibir algunas de las siluetas y de repente frente a mí al pie de mi cama

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Es un capitulo corto de nuevo y realmente lo que sucede es q por diversas cuestiones me voy a quedar sin internet y por lo tanto voy a trdarme mucho en actualizar asi que se voy a tardar en volver a actulizar esta y cualquier otro ficctionasi que tendran que tener paciencia, el lado bueno de esto es que la proxima actulizacion sera bastante extenza y si corro con suerte y encuentro trabajo e inspiracion puede que quede terminado dentro de poco, y bueno me despido, hasta la proxima (espero no dilatar tanto) un abrazo a toso nos leemos...


End file.
